Hope's Desire
by Blue-eyed Fox
Summary: Itachi's a general, Naruto's a enchanted nightingale. When one longs for a companion, the heavens answer in their own wickedly cute way... ItaNaru
1. The Arrival

**Title:** Hope's Desire

**Author: **Blue-eyed Fox

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Naruto. If I did, Haku would still be alive and everything else would be YAOI all over and Sakura would definitely be dating Rock Lee, go figure... (: Þ)

**Genre:** AU, General, Romance, Comedy, slight and random OOC-ness

**Pairing:** ItaNaru, hence the reason for it being placed under the Itachi x Naruto category…

**Warning:** Yaoi. If you don't know what the **hell** that means, I suggest you leave if you want to save your sanity.

**Rating:** M for now and all the steamy scenes will be loaded later on…

**Authoress' Notes:**

I finished this one a long, long time ago… But something happened along the way… This is partly beta-ed, so, sorry for the errors…

Anyway, this is dedicated to all ItaNaru fans and to all Naruto-uke fans out there… Hope you like it…

* * *

- - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 1**

- - - - - - - - - -

* * *

Itachi was sitting impassively by the patio.

It was a fine evening, the moon reflected by the span of body of water surrounding his sleeping quarters. He was bored out of his wits. And he was lonely. He had always hoped for a companion, a lifelong partner. But maybe that was too much to ask. But at least he wanted someone to share his life with. He sighed. He looked at the small lake and watched the ripples created by the flying fishes and the fireflies playing around as if dancing a choreographed masterpiece. He took out his shamisen and began to play a melancholic tune that would stir unspoken emotions in anyone's heart. Just as he was playing, a magnificent nightingale that was bigger than the average that was somewhat as big as a hawk with golden yellow feathers covering its body appeared on the low branch of the Sakura tree near his bedroom. It's long, golden tail feathers dancing with the breeze. The bird, entranced with the music suddenly sang in tune with Itachi's shamisen. Itachi paused and glared at the bird for interrupting the mood.

The nightingale sensed danger signals directed at it, stopped immediately.

When Itachi felt that the bird wouldn't intrude anymore, he resumed playing, this time a quicker melody. The nightingale cocked its head in amusement and mimicked the lively tune of the stings. Itachi glared again and changed the song into a dramatic piece without any warning. The nightingale was quick to adjust and followed the pace of the tune. Itachi smirked inwardly but decided to test if the nightingale could still keep up with him. After a while of testing each other's abilities, Itachi stopped and decide to call it a night. He placed his shamisen aside and approached the bird who didn't seem to be going anywhere but perch on that branch. Somehow, deep inside of him, he was quite happy to have gained a companion that evening. Itachi found it ironic though that when he longed for a companion, the gods sent him a bird.

Itachi found the bird sitting on the same branch every evening. And every night, Itachi would play his shamisen and the nightingale would sing its song. And every night, he would talk nonsense to the nightingale that seemed to understand. And soon, a relationship blossomed between the two creatures. He found that the bird would look at him with care and understanding with those deep shining blue eyes. He held up a hand, hoping that the nightingale would come to him and to his surprise it flew and rested on his wrist.

"You're smart for a nightingale. Would you like to stay here with me?" Itachi asked the beautiful creature which chirped softly in response.

"That's nice to hear. Now, I should give you a name. Hmm…" Itachi thought as he stroked the bird on its proud chest.

"You first came by that Sakura tree." He said as he looked at it and saw that it was in bloom. Some of its red blossoms danced and floated with the wind in a swirling pattern and its sweet fragrance lingered in the cool evening breeze. Then it hit him.

"Well, how about Naruto?" The nightingale chirped in delight and cooed. "Right, I shall call you Naruto then." And the nightingale flew to his shoulder. Itachi had to smile.

* * *

The next day was a different one compared to the times when he would just be woken up by one of the servants of the manor. The nightingale would chirp and tweet its way until Itachi opened his eyes to greet the morning sun. The nightingale would usually come along with his occasional routine of the grounds outside his manor. He supervised and watched over the southern part of the kingdom, the people of his region respected and loved him. They gave him their full support and followed whatever the empress had to impart on him. He was kind despite of the demeanor he had. Itachi was some sort of a high court official that only four people held: He, Hoshigaki Kisame, Hatake Kakashi and Yakushi Kabuto. They were the imperial advisers and generals of the Konoha Empire.

After his usual routines, he would go back to his manor where Naruto would start to serenade him with its lovely songs.

He was resting by the east side of his pavilion when Kabuto, the general of the west came to have a word with him.

"Good afternoon General Itachi." Kabuto greeted.

"Good afternoon. What brings you here General Kabuto?" was Itachi's curt reply. He really didn't like the guy even though he and the rest of the other generals had been friends for since childhood. Kabuto was the type of person who was carefree and sometimes idle. He smiled too much and nonetheless, a playboy who flirts around with the ladies of the emperors court all day long if he had the chance. He gave the rest of them a headache whenever he does.

"I was just passing by. I was going to the east and meet with Kisame. I just stopped over to give Sandstorm and my entourage a break. I was wondering do you have any some parchment I could borrow."

"You are welcome here anytime Kabuto. And please, give my regards to Kisame. If you don't mind, I'll just get some parchment you requested." Itachi said as he excused himself.

Kabuto was left with the nightingale that stopped singing. Kabuto stared at the bird and the bird stared back. He approached the bird and peered at it more closely.

"It's a nightingale."

"Oh." Kabuto said as he jumped back, startled by Itachi's voice. "Where did you get it? It's unusually big for a nightingale." He said as he looked at Itachi whose eyes seemed to threateningly say, "**_Stay away_**".

"It just flew in here and decided to stay." And the nightingale chirped in reply and flew to his shoulder.

"It seems attached to you." Kabuto said as he eyed the beauty.

"It is." Itachi said as he began to stroke the bird that leaned in to the touch.

"General Kabuto, your entourage has rested enough and is willing to go on with the journey." A footman said.

"That would mean that you would be on your way. Here's your parchment." Itachi said as he handed him the roll of parchment.

"Thank you for the parchment and for your letting me and my men rest."

"It's nothing General Kabuto."

"Well then, if you'll excuse me." Kabuto said but before he left, he reached out and gave the nightingale a rub on the chest. The nightingale flew away and Kabuto laughed. "It seems like that nightingale has gotten some of your distinguishable qualities. Good day." And Kabuto left.

Itachi raised one fine brow and extended an arm to let Naruto perch on his arm.

"You don't like him to don't you?" He asked as he rubbed the nightingale's throat. Naruto chirped in reply. "Now that the pervert's gone, would you sing for me again?" He said as Naruto chirped and flew back to its perch and began to sing a melodious song.

Itachi fell asleep as he listened to the lullaby like song of Naruto. As he fell into a deep slumber, three women appeared in his dreams. One had short, blonde, wavy hair and the other had long blonde hair that was kept in pigtails and the other had then same but was done in a bun. The three women were surrounded by a cloud of mist. They were dressed in elegant robes of red, silver, blue and gold.

"Why are you in my dreams? Who are you?" Itachi asked.

"We heard your silent plea," the one with short wavy hair spoke.

"And we are here to tell you that we shall and would grant it." Said the one with blonde hair tied up in a bun.

"When the moon casts its light upon the waters of the lake that surrounds your abode, the one that you wished and your heart desires will appear before your eyes." The last of them spoke, the one with long blonde, pig-tails.

"Who are you?" Itachi said. He was getting confused with what was happening. He could understand little of what the three said.

"I am Tsunade, the Goddess of the Waters." The one in pig-tails spoke.

"Ino, Goddess of the Moon."

"My name is Temari. Goddess of the Skies of Night and Day," said the last. "Remember this and remember it well, on the night that the moon will shine it's brightest, the one that you wished will appear before you."

"May you find the happiness you've so long have been seeking."

"Until then, General Uchiha Itachi…" Tsunade said and the three of them disappeared as Itachi awoke from his sleep.

It was already evening and the nightingale was perched, sleeping on the settee he was lying on. He stood up and strode towards the finely carved wooden railings of the gazebo. He looked at the calm rippling of the waters and up to the bright night sky that was dressed with the twinkling stars and the shining moon.

_"When the moon casts its light upon the waters of the lake that surrounds your abode, the one that you wished and your heart desires will appear before your eyes_._"_

Itachi remembered the words spoken by the goddesses. Could it be true? If it were then he would be waiting for it.

* * *

- - - - - - - -

**- TBC - **

**- - - - - - - - - **

* * *

**Authoress' Note:**

Hi guys! (_Ducks from numerous unidentified flying objects sent her way_…) I know that I should be updating my other fics but my muse refuses to work with me unless I drown her with Starbucks Frappucinos… Well anyway, please review and help save my sanity... Who knows, a steaming lemon might be up for grabs in the next following chapters… (ü –winks- ü)

If any one can guess what will happen next, I shall update and gets a shout out on the next chappie! smooches

* * *


	2. The Transformation

**Authoress' Notes:**

To Riyoku-kun: _Close but not quite.._

To Alchemist Neko-chan: _Scroll down to claim your sweet, sweet prize! XD_

To akume: _ahaha.. about that error, already edited it.. my bad... Anyway, thankies!_

To . (annonymous reviewer...): _Err... Sorry... But I did this a long time ago... Didn't I mention that this is partly beta'd? Err... anyway... still, thanks for dropping a review... _

* * *

**Warning:** _Lemon scene_ ahead! If you can't handle it… Skip it! This is my first attempt to write a lemon.. so be kind... **FLAMES** will ignored blatantly and be used to roast and barbeque pork and chickens to perfection.

Again, this is partly beta'd so sorry for the errors...

**Legend:**

'…_Cute…'_ Mental thoughts

"…Cute…" Normal conversation

* * *

- - - - - - - -

**Chapter 2**

- - - - - - - -

Three evenings passed since Itachi had the bizarre dream. He can't help but feel his heart pounding within his chest. He would soon see the one the goddesses would send him.

He was soaking in the hot spring near his quarters, trying to ease his nervousness…. Heck! An Uchiha like him isn't supposed to be nervous. Although it can't be helped. He can't believe that the goddesses had heard his silent plea. Heck, he can't even believe that they were really out there. How malevolent they were. He just hoped deep within his heart that the person they would send him would be the one he envisioned. He rose from the waters, dried himself, and got dressed in silk robes. He walked by the pavilion and went to his sleeping quarters. He stopped by and looked at the waters that surrounded his quarters. He looked at the surroundings and saw that everything could be seen under the full moon's light. Then he remembered what the goddess of the sky had told him,

_**"Remember this and remember it well, on the night that the moon will shine it's brightest, the one that you wished will appear before you." **_

When the moon shines it's brightest, it was tonight! He would be seeing the one! He then heard an audible thump and saw that his nightingale was lying on the ground. The winds blew hard and moon was partly covered by the passing clouds.

"Naruto!" He called out and went to crouch down and cradle the nightingale in his arms. "Naruto, oh no…"

The winds turned into a soft breeze and petals form the sakura blossoms began to encircle them and moved towards the immobile body of the nightingale, the clouds moved on and the moon shone on the nightingale and right before Itachi's eyes, the nightingale's form changed, it floated away from him as its whole body transformed into a man, wings turned to strong toned arms, it's legs turned to long shapely limbs. Itachi's eyes widened at the scene before him and watched in amazement as the golden nightingale turned into a beautiful blonde man.

'_This… this is the gift by the three goddesses? But-but this is a young man!'_ Itachi thought as the human form of the nightingale fell back gently in his arms. _'And he's **naked**…' _Itachi blushed deeply.

The young general brought Naruto inside and placed him in his bed. He pulled the blankets over the sleeping form and sat down on the chair nearby. He could feel his heart beat wildly in his chest, afraid that it might burst open with too much excitement and anticipation. Itachi became restless and started fidgeting in his seat, his hands itching.

'_What the heck's happening to me?! That's just Naruto. He just became a man and there's nothing wrong with **that**.'_

He stood up, went to the bed, and sat again, now beside the man. Itachi let his hand wander on the blonde's face, silky gold locks running through his fingers.

'_Is this for real?' _

The blonde had a perfectly chiseled nose and high cheekbones with three whisker-like marks on each cheek. Itachi smiled in spite of himself. Naruto was sleeping peacefully, seemingly unaware of the change that took place. Itachi's fingers gently caressed the soft whiskered cheeks. His thumb lightly traced the lidded eye and felt the long dark lashes tickle his skin. He wondered then if it was the same pair of deep blue eyes that lit up whenever he played the shamisen. His sakura-tinted lips pouted almost sensually, making Itachi's heart skip a beat. He thought of the times when the nightingale would serenade him songs. He wondered if those lips were as soft as they looked and he realized that his face was inching closer and closer to the blonde's.

Suddenly, his lips only few centimeters away, the blonde's eyes fluttered open to reveal the most stunning blue.

They stared at each other's eyes for a moment then Itachi jumped back in surprise.

"You're awake," Itachi said as the blonde sat upright, the blankets that covered him slid down to his waist. Itachi tried to avert his eyes to those gorgeous pecs down to that taut abs. His hands started itching that he had to cross his arms over his chest. When the blonde smiled at Itachi, his heart did a triple somersault inside his chest and he didn't know what to do. He was supposed to be calm and in control and situation. But no! This blonde was starting to drive him crazy.

Naruto was puzzled; wasn't Itachi supposed to be happy that the nightingale turned into a favored companion? The blonde reached out to Itachi's bare arm and the other hand reached for the handsome pale face and started to caress it. Itachi felt the warm smoothness of Naruto's hand; he was burning inside and the supposed Ice Prince was melting with desire. He jerked away from those tempting hands and stood a good distance away from the blonde. Itachi thought he saw disappointment on Naruto's face and felt bad for his action.

Naruto was getting more confused. Maybe Itachi didn't recognize him, so he started flapping his arms and pointing to himself repeatedly. Itachi sweat dropped;

'W_hat is he doing? Does he think I don't recognize him?'_ He asked himself. '_Of course, baka! Don't you remember what you did? You practically scampered away from him!'_ Itachi scratched his head and thought that the goddesses were playing with him.

Anyway, Naruto got tired of flapping like his old self and he was starting to get irritated so he stood up and walked towards Itachi. Itachi felt his heart jump overboard.

"_Oh my goddesses! What in heaven's name did you sent me? He's a nymph for crying out loud!"_ He didn't realize that Naruto was already in front of him and hesitantly wrapped his arms around his neck slowly settled his face on Itachi's chest.

Itachi's heart tightened and he felt so ashamed when Naruto sobbed on his chest. If he just said something, maybe the blonde wouldn't be crying. He wanted to say sorry but he wasn't a man of words; the only thing he could do was return the embrace and bury his face on those silky soft locks, whispering his apologies and slid his hand soothingly up and down the smaller boy's back.

"Gomen ne, Naruto… I didn't realize my silence would hurt you so badly," Itachi said softly. Naruto raised his head and looked into Itachi's deep onyx eyes. Itachi opened his to say something but nothing came out. He then heard Naruto's sweet voice.

"Itachi-sama, I thought you'd never recognize me," Naruto stifled a sob. Itachi brought up a slender finger and wiped away the tear that stained that beautiful face.

"I was there everything happened," Itachi said. Naruto's eyes lit up like before and the general had to smile because this WAS Naruto, his nightingale only human. Itachi was so delighted that he leaned forward and placed a sweet, loving kiss on those cherry red lips.

_**- - Lemon Start - -**_

Slowly the kissed turned passionate as if they've been lovers lost and then found. They had to break the kiss to allow air to their oxygen-deprived lungs. Itachi led Naruto back to the bed and gently laid him down.

"Do you want this?" Itachi whispered huskily in Naruto's ear.

"Yes, Itachi-sama…" Naruto replied.

Itachi fused his lips again with Naruto's. The kiss was deep and passionate. Itachi's hands traveled down Naruto's chest as the latter moaned. Itachi took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside the warm cavern of Naruto's mouth. His tongue met Naruto's and they battled for control. Eventually Naruto gave in. When they broke the kiss, a thin line of saliva still connected their lips. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Itachi whose eyes were laced with love and lust. Itachi leaned back down to place chaste kisses on Naruto's face then nibbled his earlobe and slowly his lips made its way down to Naruto's neck. From there, he sucked on the junction where the neck and the shoulder met and left a hickey. Naruto closed his eyes and moaned. Never had he felt like this before, not even before the goddesses saved him and turned him into a bird to protect him.

When Itachi was satisfied with his work, he went down loser and licked the soft bud of nipple on Naruto's chest. Naruto's eyes shot open as his hands went to Itachi's head and messed with his ebony locks. Itachi then looked up to Naruto who was drawing in deep breaths to steady him. Itachi smiled as he continued is assault. He continued to lick and suck the hardening bud while his hand playfully and gently twisted the other. He placed a knee in between Naruto's legs and pushed up his crotch. Naruto bucked his hips as moaned out Itachi's name.

"I…ta…chi…sa...ma!" Naruto cried.

"Itachi... Just Itachi, Naruto. Call me Itachi." Itachi said as he licked a tear that slid down his face. Naruto opened his eyes.

" Itachi -sama, onegai…" Naruto pleaded. Itachi smiled as he moved south. He licked the smooth skin of Naruto's chest as his hands ran feather like touches to that washboard abs. Naruto writhed under Itachi's touch. Itachi's lips forged on the places where his fingers ran. Naruto smelled like honey and spice. It was overloading Itachi's senses but still he wanted more.

Itachi licked down a sweet trail down his chest to his abdomen. He dipped his tongue in and out of Naruto's navel making the latter shiver and wriggle. His hands caressed Naruto's thighs as he spread them wider. Itachi continued his ministrations as he went down lower; his face now inches away from Naruto's throbbing arousal. He placed kisses and licked the tip of Naruto's arousal making Naruto arch his hips for more contact. Itachi pulled away making Naruto cry in the loss.

"Itachi…please don't stop!" Itachi smiled. To see Naruto like this, begging for him. Gods, it aroused him more. He dipped his head back and licked Naruto's shaft, earning him a loud moan of pleasure from the latter. Itachi then took in Naruto's throbbing arousal in his mouth and began to suck him gently at first and adding more pressure to it little by little. Naruto clutched the sheets as he tried to close his legs but to no avail, Itachi's hands were like steel as he pinned them apart.

Waves of pleasure was building up inside of Naruto he was close to reaching utopia as Itachi continued to suck him, his head bobbing up and down, his eyes fixed on Naruto's very priceless expression. Naruto writhed under Itachi as his hands clenched the sheets tighter. He moaned and threw his head to the side, and all of a sudden, he couldn't hold it any much longer, he arched his back and cried as he came into Itachi's greedy mouth. Itachi sucked it all up and licked him clean. Itachi smirked at the sight before him. Naruto's breath came in small quick gasps, his head thrown aside, his eyes half lidded, his mouth slightly open and his golden tanned skin glistening with sweat. Itachi crept slowly to Naruto as he placed soft kisses along Naruto's face then fused his lips on onto his with much fervor. Naruto gladly returned it with the same intensity.

"We're not done yet Naruto." Itachi said as he broke the kiss. He kneeled in between Naruto's legs as he peeled off his blue silk robes and threw it aside as he exposed himself to Naruto's view. Naruto gasped as he saw the beauty of Itachi. His pale, lean and well-toned body was a remarkable sight. His arousal was much evident that it made Naruto gulp and blush with desire.

"You see what you do to me Naruto." Itachi said as he looked at Naruto as his eyes sparkled with a predatory gleam. They kissed again as Naruto brought his hands around Itachi's neck and pulled him down to deepen the kiss. As they broke the kiss, Itachi reached out for the bedside table and took the bottle of almond scented massage oil. He took off the cork and poured a liberal amount in his palm.

"Are you ready for this Naruto? I'm going to prepare you." Itachi said as he looked at Naruto. Naruto nodded and braced himself for what was about to come.

Itachi moved his oil slicked hand near Naruto's entrance and began to insert a finger in the tight, virgin orifice. He eased the opening and began to slide his finger in and out of the tight hole. Itachi began stroking the inside of the warm caver and began searching for that sweet spot. He knew when he found it when Naruto gasped, his wide open.

"Oh my god! What was that?" Naruto asked. Itachi smiled as he began to stroke it repeatedly as Naruto's feet dig in the mattress. Itachi only paused as he eased a second finger. Naruto winced in obvious pain. Being stretched was painful especially when it was his first time. Itachi saw the pain etched on Naruto's face as he eased it away by began mimicking scissor like movements making the latter moan. After a few moments, he drew out again and whispered something in Naruto's ear,

"I'm going to insert another finger now Naruto," Itachi said as he slid in another finger and began stretching Naruto as his other hand began stroking Naruto's shaft to make him forget about the moment of pain. Naruto felt so much different. Pleasure and pain were mixing as one, bringing in a different kind of bliss run through his veins. Once Itachi thought that he was ready, he took out his fingers and stopped stroking Naruto. Naruto cried at the loss inside him and the hand that was bringing to another cloud nine. He took again the bottle of oil then coated himself.

"I want you to look at me when I enter you Naruto." Itachi said as he positioned himself on Naruto's entrance. Naruto nodded as he looked at Itachi. Itachi then slowly entered Naruto in a slow deliberated movement. Itachi paused; his eyes were closed as he savored this warm sweet tightness that welcomed him. Naruto was so tight even though he already stretched him for this. Naruto cried in pain, Itachi cried in bliss. Itachi was so big and it hurt him. Itachi then slowly began to move slowly at first, in and out of that sweet opening. He then opened his eyes and looked Naruto. _Shit!_ Naruto was in pain. Itachi didn't want this. He wanted Naruto to feel the same kind of pleasure he was giving him.

Itachi then leaned down and kissed away the tears that fell down from his eyes. Naruto then looked up and saw a pair of loving blue eyes peering down on him with concern. Naruto then brought his hands around Itachi's neck and pulled him down for a chaste kiss.

"Please Itachi, please, don't stop. I'll be okay. I want this, we both want this," Naruto said. Itachi smiled.

"I'll be gentle Naruto." And Itachi then started to move his hips in slow movements and slowly started catch up on the pace. Itachi brought his hand on Naruto's shaft and began to pump him in the same pace. Every thrust was adding up to the floods of pleasure that was filling them. Every thrust was bringing them higher and higher to the brink of pure ecstasy. Itachi changed the angle of his entrance that made his arousal brush that sweet spot in Naruto. Both were panting heavily, their hearts racing. Both were now close to reach the doors of pure bliss.

Naruto moaned and cried in rapture, he knew he was about to come and so was Itachi. Naruto was calling out Itachi's name like a mantra. Itachi thrust in deeper and deeper into that warm cavern. Their bodies glistening with sweat, heated bodies brushing against each other and soon enough, both climaxed in the same time. An aurora of colors flashed before their eyes. Naruto's hands held onto Itachi's arms like in steel like hold, his head thrown back, his seed spilled on their abdomens. Itachi arched his back as his seed coated the walls of Naruto's warm velvety cavern.

Itachi collapsed in Naruto's arms. He didn't' know he would come hard as he did. Both were panting hard, chests rising up and down. Itachi slid out of Naruto as the latter cried at the loss. Itachi lay down beside him as he looked at Naruto; he was sight to behold. Eyes closed, face flushed and mouth slightly open. Itachi then gathered Naruto in his arms and paced a kiss on his forehead. Naruto snuggled closer to the warmth of Itachi's body. Itachi pulled up the covers to their intertwined bodies.

_**- - End of Lemon - -**_

"Are you okay? Does it still hurt?" Itachi asked. Naruto shook his head as he placed his head on Itachi's shoulder, his warm breathing slightly tickling Itachi.

"At first it did but you changed it. It felt so good Itachi-sama." Naruto said as he smiled. "Can we do it again?" He asked innocently.

"You guys could do it again later." A feminine voice said as a cool breeze entered the room. Both were startled as they looked up and saw three lightly shining orbs appear before them and changed into human form.

"Tsunade-nee-chan! Ino! Temari-nee-chan!" Naruto said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, we were just checking up on the two of you." Blue said as she averted her eyes from the two to the door and stared at it as if it was the most fascinating thing she had ever seen. Her hand was on her face covering the blush that crept up her cheeks while the other held a tissue to her slightly bleeding nose.

"Yeah, whatever... We just wanted to see how the two of you were doing." Crescent said as blood slowly trickled down her nose. Blue offered her a hankie, motioning to her to wipe her nose.

"Well it seems like the two of you enjoyed yourselves. General Itachi, I hope you have found what you've been looking for." Blue said as she gave them a knowing smile.

Itachi smiled, "Thank you for sending him to me. He's all I really needed. Naruto's what I've looking for to complete the missing piece in me."

"Well, now that's all settled, we shall be leaving you both for some privacy. Sorry to have interrupted." Crescent said as she smiled wider than the rest. Her grin reached ear to ear.

"Itachi, take good care of your, ahem, lover okay." Temari said.

"Naruto, be good. Itachi, we entrust Naruto to you." Crescent said.

"By the way, before we go and forget to mention, now that Naruto has changed in form, he could change back at will if you and he wants' to." Tsunade said.

"It is for his safety that we settled that he could do as so." Crescent said as she moved closer to them.

"Now that we have said what we wanted to say, we shall be going." Blue said as she moved away.

"Until then,"

"Can we just…" Ino cringe as she saw the glances that Tsunade and Temari threw at her. "Well, we'll be going now. Take care you two."

And the three disappeared. Itachi and Naruto looked at each other. Smiles appeared on their faces.

"You were saying Naruto? Before those three goddesses arrived." Itachi said in a nasal voice as he gave Naruto a teasing glance.

"Well, I was hoping we could go a second round." Naruto blushed. And before he knew it, Itachi tackled him and showered him with kisses. Later on, moans of ecstasy filled Itachi's quarters.

* * *

Up in the heavenly abodes of the goddesses,

"Hey you two!" Ino said as she came bouncing in.

"What's up with you?" Tsunade said as she looked at her from the window where she was sitting.

"You've been acting like that since we came up back from earth to check on those two lovebirds." Temari said as she was rearranging the position of the stars to her liking.

"Well," Ino began as she held up a video cam. "Guess what?"

"Okay… So, you're holding a video camera." Temari said then it hit her. "You didn't!"

"Yes I did!" Ino said as she came skiing around them.

"Did what?" Tsunade asked.

"I caught everything on video!"

"You mean… You videoed those two while they were at it?!" Tsunade said as her eyes almost popped out.

"Pervert!" Temari said as she threw a big star at Ino's direction.

"Well, if you were in my place, what would you do?" Ino said as she clutched her head, slightly dizzy from the star that hit her.

"Ino!!!" Temari then started to chase the yaoi freak among them while Tsunade began to replay the steamy events from the video cam.

And the goddesses were at it again…

Back on earth, two bodies lay sated and entwined in each other's arms. Naruto lay peacefully asleep in Itachi's arms as Itachi lay awake by his side as he scrutinized the beauty that lay beside him. He again thanked silently the goddesses for their gift. He looked out the window and saw the moon shining more brightly and stars twinkling vibrantly, the waters rippled as a fish jumped up and landed back in. He smiled in content as he snuggled closely to Naruto, his arms wrapped around him protectively as he too joined him in his blissful sleep.

* * *

**- - - - - - - - - - - ****- TBC (?) -**

**- - - - - - - - - - -**

* * *

Lovely word isn't it? XÞ

Or if you want, we can all just end it there… And the thought is kinda interesting too…

* * *

**Authoress' Note:**

- The authoress is recuperating from major blood loss and is currently in the hospital having blood transfusion… but she managed to leave a note before collapsing… -

OMG!!! My first Naruto lemon! And to think, it's an ItaNaru pair! **Read and Review people!** It makes me happy when I see your constructive comments and reactions, for it heals this poor, tired, battered soul of mine. FLAMES by the way are used for roasting chickens to perfection so don't bother…

By the way, this fic is around eight to ten chapters long, so expect more steamy scenes in the future? Wanna know how many? Review! So I may update fast! Or if I feel like updating… (XÞ) Ja! Actually, it will depend on how many Starbucks I get to drink…

**Authoress' Note 2:**

I couldn't bring myself to finish Chapter 5 of Façade since I'm being hounded by my group mates because of our feasibility study… So please bear with me as updates will be painstakingly slow for the meantime… I'm really sorry… I'll update as soon as I can…

- - - - - - - -

* * *


	3. The Desire

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimers applied.

**Status:** On-going, multi shot, blah blah… **Slightly beta-ed.**

**Genre:** General, Romance among the rest. Slight OOC of characters but nevertheless, it's still the same.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Desire**

* * *

Itachi awoke that morning with a feeling of fulfillment deep within him. Naruto was still lying peacefully in his arms. Birds were chirping happily outside as the fishes were playing by the pond as they fluttered in and out of the water. Itachi got up as he pulled the covers on Naruto's sleeping form as he walked towards his wardrobe and got a set of clean clothes. 

Itachi walked over to the side of the bed bringing with him a red robe made of silk and placed it on the chair that was beside his bed. Itachi sat down on the bed as he placed a kiss upon those cherry lips of his beautiful sleeping angel. Naruto stirred in his sleep, his eyes fluttered open as he saw Itachi fully dressed.

"Itachi-sama…" He said, his sapphire blue orbs shining with the sun's golden rays.

"I'll be out for a while. Stay here until I come back." He said as he caressed the smooth face.

"I'll go with you." Naruto said as he bolted upright and instantly gave out a startled yelp from the slight pain that shot from his backside.

"Stay here." Itachi firmly said. "I'm sure your still aching from our last night's activity." Itachi said as a blush crept up his cheeks. Naruto's face burned as he too blushed but twice as much.

"Get more rest, I'll be back." He said as he brushed away the hair that covered the blonde's eyes. He then placed another kiss on the blonde's lips then stood up and went outside to do his daily routine checks on the area of his command.

Little did he know of the arrival of a highly unexpected visitor…

Naruto lay back down on the satin sheets, sighing inwardly in content and closed his eyes as he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

A little later that day, General Kabuto was back at General Itachi's manor. 

"Is General Itachi here?" He asked the stableman.

"No General Kabuto. He is out on his routine checks."

"He sure is very vigorous with his tasks. He's only 23 and he's working his ass off. Anyway, I'll be waiting for him. Tell him I'll be in his quarters waiting for his arrival." General Kabuto said as he got off his black stallion, Midnight.

"It will be done General." The stableman said as he led the General's horse within the stables.

Kabuto strolled along the pathway lined with Sakura and Willow trees; the path itself led to General Itachi's quarters. He crossed the covered bridge that connected General Itachi's quarters to the land. He walked past among the dancing curtains that lined the doors and hallway of quarters. As he strolled past the rooms and walked towards one of the chairs that were situated near the railings, he paused as his eyes did a double take on what we he saw in what he supposed was General Itachi's room.

There, lying on the bed was the most beautiful creature that he has ever laid eyes upon on. His heart started to flutter deep within the constrictions of his chest. He watched the sleeping blonde through the sheer white curtains that moved with the soft morning breeze that entered the room. Kabuto looked back from where he came from to see if anyone else was around. He saw that it seemed safe to enter the room and so he did. He approached the bed where the blonde lay. He fell in love right that instant.

The blonde was lying on his side; the blanket covering him only up to his hips. Kabuto's eyes traveled down the honey colored skin, form the silky blonde locks to his smoothly angled face: from the sharp corners of his closed eyes down to the high cheekbones to those cherry red pouted lips. His neck, long and swan like. Kabuto frowned when he saw a screaming red love bite on the blonde's neck.

"_It must've been General Itachi's work." _Kabuto thought as he chose to continue his scrutiny on the blonde.

* * *

"General Itachi, how was you're day?" the stableman asked. 

"Good." Itachi replied in a curt manner as he got off his white stallion, Avalanche.

"By the way General, General Kabuto is here," the stableman said as he took hold of the bridle. Itachi's eyes narrowed by the mention of the name as he turned to look at the stableman,

"When did he arrive?" Itachi asked.

"About a few minutes before you General, he said that he would be waiting for you in your quarter's sir. If you would excuse me sire." The stableman said as he turned to lead Avalanche in the stables. Itachi's heart skipped a beat as he then rushed to his quarters hoping that Kabuto have not yet discovered Naruto.

* * *

**Back in Itachi's quarters…**

Kabuto advanced nearer the bed as his eyes moved along the outline of the blondes form. _He has a beautiful and well-sculpted body! _Kabuto saw the chiseled chest and the washboard abs of the sleeping form.

"_I wonder if it's a smooth as it looks." _Kabuto thought. He reached his out his hand to touch the honey colored skin but before his fingers could even touch an inch of skin…

"General Kabuto! I am surprised. How was your journey to the east?" Itachi asked through gritted teeth as he entered his room.

Kabuto, startled at first, moved back and turned to face the other General who was standing behind him.

"It was fine. General Kisame wishes you the same." Kabuto said as he can't help but avert his eyes to the sleeping form. Itachi's insides were churning as he tried very, _very _hard to keep his cool and not to beat the living daylights out of the silver haired general.

"Shall we take this conversation outside?" He said as he cleared the path for Kabuto.

"Sure, why not." Kabuto said as he walked out of the room with Itachi following closely behind him as he closed the door.

"What are you doing here General Kabuto? If it's for parchment again then you could have just waited here outside."

"No I didn't come here for parchment General Itachi. I just came by to have a little chat before I head back to the west." Kabuto said as he took a seat. "So, who is he?" Kabuto asked.

"He's mine. And I suggest that you keep your distance General Kabuto." Itachi said with certainty, his eyes glinting dangerously with warning the said General, not to cross the line.

"Oh, so he's your lover then? He's very beautiful. Very nymph like I should say." Kabuto said with a smile. "What's his name?"

"His name is none of your concern General Kabuto." Itachi said sternly as he took a seat across him. "You said you wanted to have a little chat before you head west, well, what is it that you wanted to talk about." He said humorlessly. Kabuto's eyes narrowed slightly but continued to keep his smiling demeanor.

"Well, I was hoping to talk more about him but it seems like you'll keep throwing daggers at me if I push on."

"It's nice to know that you've realized it. So?" Itachi said removed his helmet and set it aside.

"So?" Kabuto merely repeated Itachi's last word.

"So what did you want to talk about before you eavesdropped in my room?" Itachi said, his stance unwavering.

"Well, I seem to have forgotten about it. Could we just play checkers instead?" Kabuto offered.

"Sure." Itachi said as he moved closer to the table that stood between them. "Color?"

"Black." Kabuto said as he moved a piece.

"Fine with me." Itachi replied as he moved his own white piece.

* * *

Minutes passed as they played checkers in silence. Neither of the two was either on the winning or losing side. Both were utterly focused on the game, after all it was a game played by two of the four best Generals in the Anzai Empire. As they continued to play, Naruto who was inside the room stirred. He stretched his long shapely limbs as he got out of bed. Seeing the red robe that Itachi laid on the chair, he got in on and walked towards the door. He saw the outline of Itachi outside and opened it to greet him. 

The door to Itachi's room opened and the two Generals turned their heads to look at the blonde who just emerged.

"Itachi-sama, you've returned! How was your day?" Naruto greeted but gasped as he saw the silver-haired general he met the other day that has passed. Kabuto's eyes lighted up as he saw the tall figure he was gawking at earlier. Even though wearing the silk fabric over his body, he still looked as captivating as he was without the clothes.

"Gomen, I didn't know you had company." Naruto apologized. Just as he was about to enter back to the room, Kabuto stood up,

"It's okay, I was about to leave sooner or later anyway. General Itachi, let's just continue this some other time. It was nice to have your company." Kabuto said as he picked up his own helmet and walked over to where the blonde was standing.

"It's such a shame for me to leave early, though I wanted to know you a little more." Kabuto said as he put on his helmet. "But then again, there are plenty of occasions to do that. So before I leave," Kabuto said as he gave Itachi a smirk, "I would like to give you a gift." Kabuto leaned towards the blonde and planted a kiss on those cherry red lips. After a second or two, he saw a fist that was about to hit him from the corners of his eye. He quickly moved away as he caught the fist in his hand that threatened to crash upon his jaw. Kabuto smiled as he held onto the fist.

"Well now that I have given my gift, I shall be going General Itachi." Kabuto said as he let go of the fist and continued to speak, "It's a pleasure meet you," Kabuto said as he addressed the blonde who was now being blocked from his view by Itachi. "Don't bother seeing me off General Itachi, I know my way out." He bade as he turned his back and made his way out of the pavilion and disappeared to the Sakura groves.

Itachi held his fists tightly clenched on his sides. He was shaking slightly with anger. _That bastard! How dare he kiss my Naruto!_ Itachi thought. His anger slowly subsided as the blonde wrapped his arms around Itachi's waist. Itachi then turned around to fully embrace the blonde in his arms. He saw the worry in Naruto's eyes as the blonde laid his head on his shoulder.

"Gomen ne Itachi-sama, I shouldn't have gone out of your room." Naruto bowed his head, his voice sad and lined with guilt.

"Don't worry Naruto, he won't touch you again. I will never allow it to happen again." Itachi said as he breathed in the sweetness of Naruto's scent, savoring every single moment of it, his hands running through those silky blonde locks. He then moved back as he led Naruto back inside the room as he closed it and looked at Naruto.

"Would you help me undress?" Itachi said, as he looked deep within those brown orbs.

"Certainly, it would be my pleasure Itachi-sama." Naruto said as he smiled at him then moved towards him and began to take off Itachi's garments.

* * *

As Kabuto got to the stables, the stableman readied his horse for him to mount on. He asked the stableman to call upon his entourage and tell them that they were about to leave. Once the stableman heard the orders, he quickly left to alert them. 

Kabuto licked and touched his lips as he remembered how soft the blonde's lips were. He smiled inwardly as he recalled the faint scent of the blonde.

_Like honey and spice._

He wondered just how soft and smooth was the blonde's skin if he were able to touch him earlier. He felt his heart beat faster. His hormones running like wild fire across his system. Desire built in within him. He wouldn't let something like this pass away that easily, especially something that was as good as this. He felt something stir deep within him. He really got hit hard. Love and lust melted as one.

Thoughts of the blonde never left him as he and his men left the manor and headed towards the west. _Eventually, I would have that blonde in my arms._ Kabuto thought. _You're not the only one General Itachi; you're not the only one._

* * *

**Up above the heavens…**

"Oh dear…" Tsunade sighed as she looked away from the windows.

"What is it Tsunade? Is there a problem?" Temari asked as she leaned up from her sleeping position and rubbed her eyes.

"I think we have to keep watch over them. It seems like the flower had just attracted more than just one bee." Tsunade said as she sat down on one of the chairs.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked who was standing near the pond feeding the carps.

"General Kabuto from the west seems like to have gotten head over heels over Naruto."

"Nani!" Both Temari and Ino cried in disbelief. Ino dropped the whole bowl of breadcrumbs in the pond as Temari bolted upright.

"Yes, you heard me right. We have to keep watch over them and make sure that nothing bad happens." Tsunade said as she rubbed her temples. Never did she think that this would happen. Never had they thought that General Kabuto would fall for Naruto.

* * *

**Back down on earth…**

Itachi and Naruto shared another passionate moment in each other's arms. As the two lay sated, Itachi could not help but remember the look on Kabuto's face after he had stolen a kiss from Naruto's lips. That look he knew very well. It was a challenging look and outright confidence. Right then, he knew what was running in General Kabuto's mind. He would try and woo Naruto to be his. Somewhat, deep within him, he was afraid and enraged. Enraged because of all people, it had to be General Kabuto. Afraid because he might loose the one he had found to love and cared for.

"_Love… I've fallen helplessly in with you Naruto…"_ Itachi thought as he took a deep breathe of Naruto's scent.

He can't help but feel unease at the situation that presented its self right before him. It unnerved him. He held Naruto closer to him than ever.

Naruto could sense the troubles that bothered Itachi. He didn't want to see Itachi like this. He didn't want Itachi to be like this. He then moved a hand to touch Itachi's face and looked at him with caring eyes.

"Itachi-sama… Daijoubu?" Naruto said.

"I'm okay Naruto. It's nothing." Itachi said as he held the hand and kissed it. "Don't worry about me Naruto. Actually I'm more worried about you."

"Is it because of General Kabuto?" Naruto asked. Itachi only nodded as Naruto snuggled closer to him in his warm embrace.

"Don't worry about me Itachi-sama. I will never leave. I promise I'll stay with you. I… I love you. I love you Itachi-sama." Naruto said as he buried his face on Itachi's chest. He didn't know if it was the right thing to say but he had to say it. He had to say what he really felt for Itachi.

Itachi was surprised by the revelation. The blonde confessed his feelings. Naruto said that he loved him. He felt like his heart would burst out in joy. He was so happy. No, happy as not the word for it. It was more than being happy. It was more than anything else in this world. He hugged the blonde tighter to him as he tilted Naruto's head and looked into his eyes. He saw the sincerity of his words, the love and care that shined through them.

Itachi brought down his head and kissed Naruto fully on the lips. The kiss was full and tender. Itachi opened his mouth and let his tongue lick those red lips to taunt them open, asking for entrance as Naruto complied. Itachi slid his tongue in the warm moist cavern and began to lick the latter's tongue as their tongues began to dance in passion. Itachi drew in Naruto's tongue in to his as he began to suck on it gently. They withdrew from their kiss and looked into each other's eyes. Itachi caressed Naruto's face.

"You have no idea how happy you have just made me Naruto. You have no idea." Itachi said as he cupped his chin in his hand. His eyes filled with joy and passion. He sighed inwardly as he saw that look on Naruto's face, so innocent.

"I love you too Naruto, I love you too with all my heart. You are all that I'll ever need. You're everything my heart desires." Itachi said, as the two of them lay embraced in each other's arms.

**- TBC -**

* * *

_**- The Goddesses Side Show -**_

**Tsunade:** Sigh! I can't believe I finished this in one night! And where are those two! They owe me a Blueberry Cheesecake!

**Kabuto:** Hey! Thanks for putting me in here again! I really appreciate it.

**Tsunade: **Go away. Just thank me tomorrow. I need to get some sleep… And where is my Blueberry Cheesecake!

**Temari:** Wow! You finished it already! You really amaze me!

**Ino: **Here's your cheesecake Tsunade! Wait a minute! Why on earth is Kabuto here!

**Itachi:** 9grabs a hold on Tsunade) How could you let that pervert kiss MY Naruto!

**Tsunade: **…Zzzz… (snores)

**Temari: **Guess she's really tired.

**Naruto: (**blushes as he reads on the lines)

**Ino: **Why are you blushing Naruto?

**Naruto: **…

**Temari: **Naruto?

**Kabuto: **Maybe it's because of that kiss I gave him. Wait a minute; I DID get to KISS Naruto in this part!

**Itachi: **Stay away from him Kabuto! Naruto is MINE! (drops Tsunade on the ground)

**Tsunade: **…Zzzz… (snores more)

**Ino: **She didn't even flinch… starts poking Tsunade

**Temari: **She does earn that cheesecake. Why don't we stop those two before they end up killing each other?

**Ino: **Sure.

**Kabuto: **And since when did Naruto become yours? He's going to be mine!

**Naruto:** … (O-O)…

**Itachi: **Naruto would always be mine! Never yours!

**Ino:** Will the two of you stop it! (grabs hold of Itachi)

**Temari: **If Tsunade finds the two of you brawling in here, she'd have your hides for it! (pulls Kabuto away)

**Tsunade: **…Zzzz… (snores even louder)

* * *

**Authoress' Note:**

Sorry about the lack of updates. I just graduated and here I am dancing silly since I've been looking forward for my much deserved rest before I hit the road to look for work!

I was thinking of having Genma take Kabuto's role in this fic but that guy is just waaaay to wholesome for his own good.

Reviews anyone? And please, kindly tell me if there are any corrections. Thankies!

* * *


	4. The Second Meeting

**Status:** On-going, multi shot, blah blah…

**Genre:** General, Romance among the rest. Slight OOC of characters but nevertheless, it's still the same.

**Warning:** This is a Naru-uke fic. It contains Yaoi and probably lemon. Yeah, LEMON!!! If you don't know what these terms are then I suggest you consult your local anime dictionary. If you wish to continue then go ahead by all means. But don't tell me I didn't warn you if you suddenly become offended.

**Authoress' Note:**

Please take note that I sometimes regard the nightingale here by the name of Naruto when he is in his that form. Naruto and the nightingale are just the same persona.

**WARNING 2:**

Contains a lemon scene, so for the squeamish folks out there, look for the prompt.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Second Meeting**

* * *

The two got out of bed as they shared a bath together and had dinner by the gazebo. Itachi's attendants were glad to see their master happy. It's been a while since they saw him smile like that and they were sure that it was because of the blonde. As soon as they finished, they headed back to Itachi's quarters to gaze upon the moonlit sky. 

"The emperor has called upon us generals to meet him tomorrow at the city state. I would like you to come along with me." Itachi said as he caressed Naruto's bare arm.

"You mentioned the word "generals", that would mean that General Kabuto would be there too." Naruto said.

"I know. That's why I want you to transform back into a nightingale when we leave for tomorrow. I just can't stand being around that asshole." The young general said as he leaned his head over Naruto and nuzzled his hair.

"I really don't like General Kabuto ever since the first day I saw his him. He's too… nosy." Naruto said as he wrinkled his nose in annoyance. Itachi laughed as he recalled the day when General Kabuto came over and peered too closely at Naruto when he was still in his nightingale form.

"That's good to hear, Naruto. Although I wish my fist could have landed on his jaw for kissing you." His voice turned serious as he recalled the earlier event. "That pervert! He has the nerve to touch when I already warned him. I'm going to kick his sorry ass if he lays a finger on you again." Naruto grinned and placed a chaste kiss on Itachi's lips.

"But, what if he slips away again? Not that I want him to get near me again but, I noticed that he's rather sneaky…" Naruto said thoughtfully as he snuggled closer to Itachi.

"I wouldn't be worried about that." He said as bit his lip as he stifled a moan when the blonde kissed and nibbled his throat. Itachi had to chuckle lightly; he knew very well where these actions were going lead: Back in bed.

"Naruto, not that I'm complaining but, I think I won't be getting any sleep tonight if you keep this up." He murmured in Naruto's ear as he nipped it none to gently. Naruto blushed beet red as he said,

"Itachi-sama, do you want me to stop?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Not really, because I'm the one whose suppose to be doing that." Itachi said huskily as he tackled him to bed.

* * *

**The next morning…**

* * *

Itachi entered in the emperor's court with his entourage. Naruto, who was in his nightingale form, was perched happily on Itachi's left shoulder and cooed every time Itachi caressed his proud chest. As Itachi sat on his place on the round table, sitting beside him unfortunately was General Kabuto, who couldn't help but stare at the magnificent golden-red nightingale. He flashed a mega-watt smile at the bird that just squeaked and averted its head. Itachi was too absorbed listening to General Kakashi's report that he didn't notice that Kabuto was starting to pick on Naruto. 

"And that's about it Emperor Jiraiya." Kakashi said as took a seat.

"Ha-ha-ha. That's nice to hear. I'm very glad that the four of you are doing your duties beyond my expectations. I would be hearing from the four of you again next month." Emperor Jiraiya said as he stood up. "Now that everything is done, why don't we have some tea?" He said as he led the way. The four generals followed suit as they walked past a couple of the ladies of the emperor's court who were gossiping amongst each other. As they arrived in the open-air tearoom, Emperor Jiraiya admired red-feathered nightingale.

"You have such a beautiful nightingale, General Itachi." Emperor Jiraiya complimented.

"Thank you your highness." Itachi said as they took their seats.

"Where did you get it?" General Kisame asked as he began to look at it with much fascination.

_It was a gift…_ "I found it perching on tree beside my quarters and it decided to stay." Itachi said as he tried to hide a smile. _At least he's not a pervert like General Kabuto._

"Do you mind if I pet it?" Kakashi asked.

Itachi looked at Naruto, his eyes gave him an approving look. Seemingly, to have read its master's thoughts, he fluttered to Kakashi's arm and let him pet him. After a minute or so, it fluttered back to Itachi's shoulder as it missed his company.

"It's very attached to you." Kisame said as he sipped his tea.

"It is." Itachi said as he gave Naruto a piece of cherry, which it happily accepted. Kabuto reached out a hand and stroked its fine graceful neck. Naruto turned its neck as it nipped and snapped its beak at Kabuto's finger.

"Ow! Such a feisty nightingale you got there, General Itachi." Kabuto said as he sucked on his slightly bleeding finger.

_Serves you right! That's for kissing me!_ Naruto thought as he looked at Kabuto, his bright blue eyes twinkled with amusement.

Itachi just smirked. "He knows what you did. He doesn't like trespassers." Itachi said as he gave Kabuto that evil look.

"Ha-ha-ha, such a smart creature you have here, General Itachi." Emperor Jiraiya chuckled. Just then, a messenger approached him and whispered something in his ear. Emperor Jiraiya's face lit up as he stood up. "Excuse me gentlemen, my daughter has just given birth to a healthy baby boy." Emperor Jiraiya said in glee.

"Congratulations your highness!" Fujima greeted.

"Please give our regards to Princess Sakura and to Prince Lee as well." Kisame said.

"For the empire!" Itachi said as he raised his cup and stood up to honor the emperor and the empire.

"For the empire!" The rest cheered as they too raised their cups and stood up. Naruto hooted as he too greeted the emperor. The emperor chuckled as he stroked the nightingale's chin.

"Thank you gentlemen. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm very eager to see my grandson." Emperor Jiraiya said as he went away. The four generals sat back down. Kabuto kept on looking at the nightingale with rapt interest as Naruto snapped back its beak in annoyance. _Don't you have anything better to do but stare at me?_ Naruto thought as it fluttered down on Itachi's lap.

Itachi stroked Naruto's head as he looked at Kabuto and gave him one of his icy glares.

"What's wrong with you two?" Kisame asked as he noticed the heated look that Itachi was throwing at Kabuto.

"It's nothing General Kisame. I was just reminding General Kabuto that there are perimeters that he should not dare trespass." Itachi said as he took a sip of his tea.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked as he laid down his cup back on the table.

"I was just passing by yesterday at his manor when I came across accidentally by his room and met his… lover." Kabuto said as he gave them a smile. Itachi gave Kabuto a deadly glare.

"Oh, so, what does his lover look like General Kabuto?" Kisame asked as he was teasing Itachi. He knew very well not to dare trespass any of Itachi's perimeters. He knew the youngest general's temper all too well.

"Hmm. Where to begin… Well, golden blonde hair, a graceful body in the likes of a swan, well-toned physique, tall and slender and a very beautiful face to boot. Very NYMPH like I should say." Kabuto described as Kisame and Kakashi eyed him quizzically.

"And may I ask, how by chance did you see him _accidentally_? I'm sure General Itachi keeps his properties in safekeeping. I'm certain that _you were snooping_ around again." Kakashi amusedly deduced as he raised an elegant brow at Kabuto.

"Well, it's his fault for letting the door open." Kabuto said in "as a matter of fact" tone.

"Keep away from him, General Kabuto. I told you once and I will tell you again. Keep your distance." Itachi warned.

"What did General Kabuto do this time, General Itachi? Stripped his clothes off and jumped in bed with your lover?" Kakashi teased.

"He gave my lover a gift, a VERY inappropriate gift." Itachi tried to sound nonchalant, trying not to sound annoyed.

"A kiss actually. But I suppose it's still not enough. For something as beautiful as him, he deserves more." Kabuto said as he gave Itachi a half-amused, half-challenging look.

"Oookay. Well, now that, we've heard everything, why don't we just call it a day. Checkers anyone?" Kisame said suggestively. He knew Itachi's temper far too well. A few more verbal jousting from the two could might as well result to an untimely _quandary_.

"Sure, why not. Me and General Itachi still have a game to continue isn't that right?" Kabuto said as he moved towards one of the tables.

"Still white." Itachi said as he stood up and walked to where Kabuto was. Naruto fluttered back up to Itachi's shoulder, as Naruto hooted softly in Itachi's ear.

"Well then, that means that the two of us will be playing again against each other. Black or white?" Kakashi said.

"White." Kisame grinned.

As the four Generals sat down a good distance from each other's pairs, they began to engage in their activity.

Itachi and Kabuto began to move their pieces in rapt silence. Naruto not used to quietness of the area, flew to a Sakura branch and began to sing a lovely song. A court musician, who was passing by, paused to listen, sat down under the tree and brought out his flute as they made music in unison.

The Generals paused in their game as they listened to the sweet song. Itachi had to smile. He knew that Naruto didn't like it if he was too worked up or tense. This is what he always did before whenever Itachi came back from his daily routines.

They resumed playing, as the two young generals were so engrossed in their game.

"Your blonde-haired lover is quite an exquisite sight to behold, especially when he was lying down in your bed, but it would be much better if he was lying down on mine." Kabuto said as he stared at the board.

"Stay away from him, General Kabuto." Itachi said as he moved his piece on the board.

"And what makes you think I'd do that?"

Itachi stared at him. He wanted to swing his curled fist on his face but he didn't want any trouble.

"Because you know what I'd do if you don't." Itachi said as Kabuto made his move.

"I don't know. Care to enlighten me?" Kabuto said as if he didn't but he would like to hear it come out from Itachi.

"Don't mock me, General Kabuto." Itachi said as he moved another piece then glared at Kabuto.

"Oh well, I guess you're always as hot-tempered since we were kids." Kabuto sighed as he studied the board. "You know, if this was chess, I could have already taken your queen and checkmate!" He said as he moved his piece and taken the other pieces that Itachi had.

"Well, for your information, this isn't chess." Itachi said as he made another moved and taken other of Kabuto's black pieces. "I win." Itachi said as he looked at Kabuto. "Stay away from him, Kabuto. He is and always will be mine." Itachi said as he stood up. Just as he did so, Naruto finished singing his song and rustled his feathers, stretched his wings and flew down and perched on Itachi's shoulder.

"You guys finished already?" Kisame asked as he looked at them.

"Yes we are, Kisame, now if you'll excuse me. I have to get going. Please tell the emperor that I have left. I still have things do back home. Good day." Itachi said as he picked up his helmet and strode off.

Kabuto moved back against the chair and thought about what Itachi said. Then he remembered the day when he first met the blonde. The nightingale wasn't around perched on its rest or when Itachi arrived. It puzzled him. Then he remembered the features of the nightingale. It was very unusual for its kind neither to have red and gold feathers nor to have that size. Its voice was sweet and its eyes were of a brilliant cerulean blue. He looked back at the retreating figure and caught another glimpse of the nightingale. As he looked at it, the nightingale cocked its head. The two looked at each other before turning its head back and began chirping happily on Itachi's shoulder. Then it hit him,

"_Could it be? But it's impossible. But no bird could be tamed that easily just like General Itachi had described it." _He then decided to visit them again that night to prove is assumption.

Itachi arrived back to his manor. With his white stallion, together with the fast horses of his entourage, they arrived before the sun could even start to set from the west.

Itachi got down from Avalanche as it was taken away by the stableman.

"Go and rest for the night. I'm sure that all of you are exhausted." Itachi said out loud to his entourage.

"Thank you general!" They replied.

As Itachi was back in the comfort of his quarters, Naruto fluttered away and began to transform back to his human form. Itachi, with a red robe in hand watched as Naruto changed back. He floated mere inches from the ground and landed back gracefully as his feet planted themselves firmly on the ground. Itachi walked around him and draped the robe around Naruto.

"Arigatou, Itachi-sama."

Itachi just smiled at Naruto as he planted a kiss on those cherry lips.

"Why don't we take a bath? We're all dirty from the trip." Naruto smiled as he let Itachi lead him to the hot springs.

Naruto took off his robes, walked in the warm waters that reached up to his navel, turned to look at his lover and blushed as he watched Itachi strip himself naked. He just had to look back.

"_Baka Naruto! You've seen him naked before! Why on earth are you becoming shy all of a sudden?!" _Naruto thought.

Itachi had to smile when he saw the crimson blush that stained Naruto's cheeks. He soon followed Naruto in the warm waters and approached Naruto as he gathered him in his arms.

"Naru…" Itachi murmured in his ear, "You're mine. Remember that."

**_- - LEMON START - -_**

Itachi kissed Naruto's nape then kissed him on the shoulder. His nipped it gently before sucking and biting it, leaving a very red mark. He gave himself a self-satisfied smile. His hands wandered through the broad chest letting his hands fondle on the two hardening buds of Naruto's pectorals. Naruto moaned as he rested his head on Itachi's shoulders.

"Itachi-sama…" Naruto murmured as his hands went to the side of Itachi's hips. Itachi let his lips brush against Naruto's neck as his hands went down lower. Itachi walked back a little to the shallow side of the pool as he rested his back on edge for support. He spread Naruto's legs a bit wider as his hands stroked Naruto's semi-aroused shaft.

Naruto leaned back against Itachi's chest as he let out a moan. Itachi grasped Naruto's throbbing arousal as he began pumping it slowly making that latter cry louder. He moved his hands up and down Naruto's shaft adding more pressure to it by the moment, his other hand slowly making incoherent patterns along Naruto's abs.

Naruto threw his head back; floods of pleasure began pouring into him. Sweat began to form and trickle down his temples, his chest and his back. He writhed under Itachi's touch and moaned. As Itachi's hand began to quicken its pace, he latched his lips on the column of Naruto's neck and made another hickey. Naruto's breath hitched as he convulsed in Itachi's hand.

Naruto leaned back on Itachi's chest as the other wrapped his arms around Naruto.

"Itachi-sama, please, I want you…" Naruto said as he turned his head to Itachi's. Itachi knew what Naruto meant and smiled. Their lips met for a passionate kiss as Itachi's roaming hand went on Naruto's ass and caressed the smooth globe as he spread Naruto's buttocks and let his fingers brush along the sweet and eager hole that waited for the next sinful but gloriously pleasurable deed.

As they broke the kiss, Itachi turned Naruto to face the edge as he bent his knees a little, as he positioned his hard arousal against Naruto's entrance. Naruto held on to the edge as he braced himself. Itachi entered Naruto in a single push as the latter groaned. Itachi relished for a moment the tightness that held his arousal like a velvet clamp. He moved slowly as he went in and out of the tight hole. Naruto bucked his hips to meet with Itachi's slowly speeding thrusts as he began to mutter Itachi's name like a frantic mantra. Itachi's hands held on to Naruto's slender hips and guided it. Naruto's hand was clawing the edge of the pool. Waves of pleasure ran through their veins and blinded them with passion and bliss. Itachi's hand went along to wrap itself again along Naruto's hardening shaft as the other ran along the sweat slicked back. As the thrusting of hips began to quicken, their breaths began to hitch, as they were about to reach their climax.

"Naruto, I'm gonna come. Naruto come with me!"

"Itachi-sama, oh my god! Itachi-sama I'm coming!"

And after a few more thrusts, both came hard. Itachi closed his eyes as he leaned towards Naruto and latched his lips on his shoulder as the latter arched his back and cried. They leaned on the edge, as they lay sated on top of the other. Both drew in deep breaths to regulate their breathing.

Itachi was the first to gain his voice back as his hand left Naruto's spent arousal and held on the latter's hand and clasped in his.

"That was fun." He said.

Naruto slightly opened his eyes and replied,

"And I thought we were here to take a bath."

Itachi chuckled. "Well at least it was pleasurable."

**_- - LEMON END - -_ **

The two finished cleaning themselves after an hour of teasing and splashing water on each other. Both went to the gazebo hand in hand to have dinner and enjoy the rest of the evening.

"Itachi-sama, what will I do if ever General Kabuto would come by again?" Naruto asked.

"I don't like him to staring at you, more the less, lay a finger on you. So probably it's better if you change back into being a nightingale while he's around." Itachi said as he looked at Naruto and slid a finger on his jaw.

"I'll do that. But what if he asks about me?"

"Don't worry about that Naruto. I'll do something about it."

And speaking of the devil,

Kabuto arrived in Itachi's manor with much determination and eagerness. An attendant led him to the gazebo where Itachi and Naruto were spending the rest of the evening.

"Good evening, General Itachi." Kabuto greeted as he eyed the blonde. The unexpected visitor startled Itachi and Naruto. Itachi stood up and glared at Kabuto.

"Itachi-sama, if you may excuse me. I shall be heading back to your quarters." Naruto said. Itachi gave him a curt nod and Naruto left. He passed by Kabuto who looked at him; his head was bowed down avoiding his gaze.

"Good evening, General Kabuto. May I ask what are you doing here at this time of the night?" Itachi asked, his eyes glinting dangerously. Kabuto turned his head back to look at Itachi face to face.

"I came here to apologize for my brash actions and I have a gift for your nightingale." Kabuto said as he showed Itachi an ivory perch gilded in gold.

Itachi eyed him suspiciously. "There's really no need to make such offering, General Kabuto. Just keep away from him."

"So does that mean that you'll accept this gift?" Kabuto asked as he raised it a bit higher. _"Accept it and I'll prove in any way I can that my assumptions are true General Itachi. I'll have your blonde in any way I can._" He thought.

Itachi sighed inwardly as he accepted the gift. Kabuto smiled.

"If you don't mind, General Itachi, I would like to see your nightingale perched on it. What's its name by the way?"

Itachi looked at him. _What is this guy thinking? That I've forgiven him already for kissing Naruto and almost laying a finger on him when he was lying half naked on my bed! He has the nerve!_

"Naru. My nightingale's name is Naru." Itachi said as he moved past Kabuto and walked towards his quarters, Kabuto following closely behind him.

Naruto was leaning against the post as he saw Itachi coming and Kabuto following behind him. He quickly got in Itachi's room and changed back to his nightingale form. As soon as he transformed, he flew out of the window and fluttered down on the Sakura branch beside that was beside Itachi's quarters and began to sing a lovely tune.

* * *

**- TBC -**

* * *

**_- The Goddesses Side Show -_**

**Temari:** Another LEMON!!! (Faints)

**Ino:** Whoo! This is getting fun!

**Tsunade: **I'm tired and I have a headache… Where were you again? I'm sure you liked being tied to Isda the whole day. Hand me an aspirin.

**Ino:** (starts choking Tsunade) Tsunade, I will not give you an aspirin!

**Naruto:** TSUNADE-baa-chan!!! Why do I have to do another lemon scene with Itachi! You're tiring me!

**Tsunade:** (wrenches away from the death grip) Tiring you? Hmm… That could only mean you like being screwed by Itachi?

**Itachi:** I like your skin against mine my little fox. (Grabs Naruto. – SMOOCH-)

**Naruto:** Hentai! (Was smooched again) Itachi! Aaack! Stop kissing me!

**Ino:** (records the kissing scene as she begins to have a nosebleed) Go Itachi!

**Kabuto:** Where do I fit in here?

**Temari:** (wakes up) don't worry Kabuto; I'm sure Tsunade will give you a chance in the next chappies.

**Kabuto:** Hontou!

**Tsunade:** ASPIRIN!!!

**

* * *

**

**Authoress' Note:**

Reviews please? And thank you for all those who reviewd. I really appreciate it.

By the way, chapter 5 of Facade will be up soon. It will be posted within the week.

* * *


	5. The Abduction

**Status:** On-going, multi shot, blah, blah…

**Genre:** General, Romance among the rest. Slight OOC of characters but nevertheless, it's still the same.

**Authoress' Note:**

Please take note that I sometimes regard the nightingale here by the name of Naruto when he is in his that form. Naruto and the nightingale are just the same persona.

And thank you so much for those who reviewed and have been with me since I started this... You know who you guys are.. Thanks and I love you guys!

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Abduction**

* * *

Kabuto could see where the blonde was sitting. He was such a sight even from afar. His form was very composed as he was resting his back against the post. _Very lovely, you'll be in my arms soon._ He thought. He saw the blonde leave when he caught a glimpse of them. He saw him enter Itachi's room and closed the door behind him. Kabuto already knew that Itachi had already warned him. 

_If my assumptions are true, you're going to be mine._ Kabuto thought.

As Itachi arrived in his quarters with Kabuto following closely behind, he stopped as he saw Naruto perched on the branch. Naruto stopped singing when he caught Kabuto staring at him again. _You really don't have anything better to do._ _Do I have something on my feathers?_ Naruto thought as he raised a wing and preened it.

Kabuto tore his gaze from the nightingale as he cocked his ear to listen for any sound coming from Itachi's room. It was impossible for Kabuto to think that he would not have gone to sleep so early nor could he see any form silhouetted against the screen door, but then again…

"Naru," Itachi called out as Naruto cocked his head looked at Itachi. _Did he just call me by my name right in front of that pervert?_ Naruto thought as he looked at Itachi skeptically before swooping down on Itachi's shoulder. "For you," Itachi said as he hung the gilded ivory perch.

Naruto looked at the perch for a second or so and flew up to rest on it. Naruto hooted but wondered.

"It's a gift from General Kabuto," Itachi said. Naruto looked at Itachi then at Kabuto._ A gift? From him? Why should I accept it?_ He preened his feathers yet again and flew onto Itachi's shoulder.

"Your nightingale's still angry at me," Kabuto commented.

"What do you expect, General Kabuto? You've been harassing him every given chance you've got?" Itachi ushered the nightingale and settled him on the Sakura branch. "But I shall keep the gift nonetheless."

Kabuto's eyes narrowed a bit, something in the other general's word ticked a thought from him. _Every given chance? I've only met that bird thrice including this evening._ Then he listened once more for any sound in Itachi's room where the blonde should be situated.

"Is there anymore you would like to say?" Itachi asked, clearly he was shooing him away.

"Nothing more, General Itachi," Kabuto tipped his helmet. "If you won't mind, I shall say goodnight to your lovely Naru."

"Whatever. I'm sure you know your way out," Itachi dismissed him hastily, not wanting to see the pervert general's face again. He also missed the nightingale's anxious look on his way in his quarters. Kabuto grinned and went over to the where Naruto was perching.

"We're alone, Naru…" he reached out to ruffle the nightingale's feathers. "You don't mind, do you?"

Naruto was having a panic attack. If he would peck Kabuto again, it'll cause commotion and Itachi will come out to punch the daylights out of Kabuto. _Wait a minute? That's a good idea… _But that also breaks the code of courtesy when Itachi allowed the general to talk to him.

Kabuto was having a blast touching Naru's feathers. Gold and red shimmered, catching the moonlight reflected on the water. He kept on touching the bird, caressing its wings, the beak and everything in sight. Kabuto knew the precise moment when Naru wanted to fly away or peck him to death. He stopped, of course but not before leaving a remark.

"You know what? You and General Itachi's lover are somewhat significantly similar to each other," he said, refusing to stop his smirk. The nightingale seemed scandalized and hooted an unattractive sound before really flying away. Kabuto chuckled at the gesture and was about to leave but not before he saw a golden red feather lying on the ground. _Must've fell off from Naru._

He crouched down and picked it up. The he shook it lightly. _Nice…_ Then he turned his heel to leave.

* * *

Naruto flew in to Itachi's room and started to chirp frantically. Itachi was startled and tried to calm Naruto down. 

"Naru, calm down. What's wrong? Naru?" Naruto settled down and began to change back to his human form.

"Calm down? How could I calm down?! He was this close to harassing me!" Naruto lifted his hand and his thumb and pointer fingers barely touching. "Why did you leave me there with him?! And why on earth did you give him my name?! Do you have any idea how nauseated I was? And why did you accept that perch?" Naruto asked in succession as soon as he changed back.

"At least he didn't come looking for you. Just look at it this way, he didn't kiss you. Petting you as a bird, I could handle. At least he does not have any knowledge that you," he pointed out in Naruto's present form, "and your nightingale form is just the same." He said then approached him and held him by his shoulders.

"Naruto, as much as I don't like him hanging around you nor touching you, at least we've set his perimeters away from you. From the looks of it, General Kabuto knows that you still don't like him."

"Itachi-sama, I hope you're right about this." Naruto said as he hugged Itachi.

"I know Naruto." Itachi said as he ran his hand through Naruto's silky soft locks.

* * *

As Kabuto got into his carriage and had the driver to head back home, he settled himself, brought out the feather and admired it. He twirled it around his finger and watched it glimmer under the moonlight, just then, to his astonishment, the feather turned in to a few strands of golden blonde hair. His eyes widened, he couldn't believe what he just saw. He fingered the golden strands and scrutinized it. The stands of hair were soft and silky. He then remembered the blonde haired lover of Itachi. The day he first saw him, lying half-naked on the bed, his hair slightly disheveled. _Feather turned to hair, how interesting, the nightingale and that blonde are just one. If I come to think of it, General Itachi's lover was not in the room when he opened the door. But how on earth could that be possible, unless he was a gift from the deities themselves. _He then smiled to himself. His assumptions were right. 

_Now I know your secret General Itachi. He's going to be mine. Naru is going to be mine._ Kabuto thought as he thought of ways on how to get the blonde.

* * *

Kabuto went back to the East the next day. He pretended and dressed himself as one of General Itachi's attendants and made his way to Itachi's manor. He had seen him go out to check the infantry in one of their stations and meet with General Kakashi. He was asked by one of the other senior attendants to bring in some food for the young general's lover in his quarters, which he did without a moment's hesitation. His plan was going smoothly as he thought. He headed towards the private quarters with the tray of food. He paused when he was already in front of the door. He placed the tray down on the table nearby and reached into his pocket. He extracted a small packet that contained a sleeping concoction. Kabuto sprinkled a generous amount on his food and poured some more in to the teapot and water. When everything was done, he folded the packet and tucked it in his robes. He then knocked on the door lightly and entered with his head bowed down. 

"Sir, your breakfast is ready. I have set it outside." He said in a soft voice. He peered over his lashes, saw the blonde beauty stretch languidly his long shapely limbs and got up from bed.

Naruto muttered a soft 'thank you' before going out and ate his breakfast. Kabuto watched closely as Naruto nibbled on his food and drank his tea. He waited patiently for the drug to take effect and alas! The drug made its wonders. Naruto was slowly getting drowsy.

Naruto looked at his food then looked at the attendant who was smiling at him. Naruto looked at him closely. _Those eyes!_

"You!" Naruto exclaimed as he abruptly stood up. "What in heaven's name are you doing here General Kabuto?"

Naruto was getting drowsier by the moment, he could feel his strength slowly subsiding, his knees slightly wobbly. He was having a hard time to keep his eyes open.

"I came to fetch you." Kabuto said. Naruto was about to open his mouth to say something but the drug has completely taken over him but before he fell to Kabuto's waiting arms, he thought of his lover and silently called out to him. _Itachi-sama…_

_He's mine now General Itachi._ Kabuto thought as he looked at the sleeping face of the blonde. He quickly gathered him in his arms, the front of his robes rustled as the blonde's weight was set like a dead log. He carried him cautiously out of the manor without being seen and went to his carriage that was waiting for them outside. He got in and told the driver to quickly set out back to the west. What Kabuto didn't know, the packet of sleeping concoction slipped out of his robes when had heaved Naruto in order to carry him out of Itachi's estate.

* * *

Itachi had just finished inspecting the infantry on the south side. It was a few more hours till sunset and General Kakashi was talking animatedly with him when he felt something tug his heart. His teacup cracked as he set it on the table. 

"_An omen?"_ Itachi thought though he wasn't much a believer of signs and sorts, he mentally filed it away but still he felt uneasy. He felt that he shouldn't be there. He wanted to go back home. He wanted to be with his lover. Thoughts of Naruto ran thorough his mind. He can't help but worry. "_What's this feeling?"_

He sensed that there was something wrong back at his manor. Kakashi looked at Itachi and asked if there was something was amiss.

"It's nothing General Kakashi. I just thought I heard something."

"Oh. If that's the case shall we continue?" Kakashi said as he laid out the map from where a wall would be built from the north that would extend downwards from west to south.

"I have already begun building the wall that would run down from here that should extend right down here."

"Okay. So what does General Kabuto think about this?" Itachi asked.

"General Kabuto has already begun building the wall." Kakashi said.

"If that's the case then I would instruct my men to begin construction as soon as possible." Itachi said.

"That's good to hear. Well then, I should be going." Kakashi said as he packed up his things and readied his men for their departure.

"Where would you pass the night General Kakashi?" Itachi asked. "I could have one of the rooms in my manor prepared if you'd wish to stay."

"Thank you General Itachi, but there's no need, I've already informed General Kisame that I would be stopping over, since I need to immediately head back up north to check how things are going. Good day General Itachi." Kakashi bade.

Itachi nodded his head and bade General Kakashi to take care. As he watched General Kakashi head off towards the east, he went to his troops and informed them what had been discussed and told them that construction would begin as soon as possible. His troops affirmed and started to gather all materials needed and to ask all able men in town for their help.

As Itachi had seen to it that everything was understood, he headed back to his manor.

* * *

Up in the abodes of the goddesses, 

Tsunade's eyes shot open as she abruptly stood up, closed her eyes once more and second-sighted what happened. Her heart leapt as she began to search for the other goddesses.

Temari' and Ino were playing checkers as Blue came running to them.

"Tsunade, what's the matter?" Temari said as she looked at the gasping goddess.

"Is there something amiss?" Ino asked.

"It's Naruto! He's been kidnapped!"

* * *

**- TBC -

* * *

**

**Tsunade** Yawn! A few more chapters to go! And thus, our lovely little Naru-chan will end up with his destined lover. I'm going to sleep… Zzzz

**Temari** Tsunade has done it again. She's really working hard on this… I'm going to sleep too. Zzzz

**Ino** What! Kabuto kidnapped Naruto!!! You two wake up! Do something about this!!! I demand the two of you do something!!!


	6. The Claiming

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and I do not make any money from writing this.

**Status:** On-going, multi shot, blah, blah…

**Genre:** General, Romance among the rest. Slight to MAJOR OOC of characters but nevertheless, it's still the same.

**Warning:** This fic contains Yaoi and probably some bad language and lemon. Yeah, LEMON!!! If you don't know what these terms are then I suggest you consult your local anime dictionary. If you wish to continue then go ahead by all means. But don't tell me I didn't warn you if you suddenly become offended.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 6: The Claiming**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Itachi came back to his manor. Removing his armor on his way in, the pale general put on a sweet smile upon his arrival, knowing that his blonde lover will be there. He took his helmet off and with an arm he pushed the door to his quarters. And he found it empty.

"Naruto?" he called. Itachi searched the room and saw the partly eaten food.

"_Where is he?"_

He the looked around once more and thought he saw a piece of paper lying on the floor. He bent down and picked it up then went out of the quarters.

"Naruto!" he was starting to panic when the blonde didn't heed his words. He looked for one of his servants and asked the whereabouts of his blonde haired lover.

"No, Itachi-sama. I didn't see him leave. There was no other in his room except for the servant who brought him his breakfast," she said and bowed out of the general's way.

"Wait," Itachi said, "Who was this servant?"

"I haven't seen him around here before but he looks familiar," the servant replied. "He smiles a lot and has blue eyes."

Itachi's eyes glinted with an unknown emotion. "Thank you. You may leave."

_Blue eyes and smiles a lot… General Kabuto!_ Itachi thought.

The servant-girl left in a hurry and quickly went to the kitchens to work. Meanwhile, Itachi suddenly remembered the piece of paper that was oddly out of place. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out, inspecting it more closely. _What the—?_

It was, as he feared; a sleeping drug so potent that a pinch could make a healthy man plummet into a dreamless sleep and his Naruto might not be an exception. And the whole packet was nearly empty. He cursed.

Itachi doubted that Kabuto had already arrived in the east. He panicked. _Naruto! Oh, gods please be safe._ He thought as he looked at the horizon. The sun was nearly setting and it would be unwise and unsafe that he would go and ride to the west. But his mind was set, he was going to save and retrieve Naruto from that fucking bastard. He got on his armor once more as he quickly strode towards the stables to get Avalanche. The stableman looked quizzically at Itachi but did not dare to question. Itachi's aura was filled with murderous intent and his face was laced in anger; he looked like he was set to kill.

Just as the stableman presented Avalanche to Itachi, the goddesses appeared and time stopped. Everyone including the stableman was frozen in their actions; Itachi looked at the three and opened his mouth but was silenced when Temari raised her hand.

"Ride fast and meet us by the forest. We will be waiting for you there." Temari said.

"Naruto… Where did General Kabuto take him?!" Itachi demanded.

"He has taken Naruto to his manor." Ino answered.

"Meet us by the forest and we will help you save time and save your lover." Tsunade said, "Now we must go, hurry to the forest!" And the three of them disappeared as if nothing happened. Time resumed as he looked around. He quickly mounted his horse and rode out fast from his manor and into the forest where the goddesses were waiting for him.

"General Itachi, we will accompany you to the west," Ino said as she went to Itachi's left side and unruffled her wings.

"We would be folding space so you could reach the west by the time the northern star appears." Tsunade said as she unfolded her wings and drifted up above Itachi.

"It's now up to you General Itachi, ride fast so we could save Naruto." Temari said as her wings were stretched out and glided to Itachi's right side. "Now ride fast General Itachi, go!" Temari cried as Itachi gave Avalanche a tight squeeze by the sides as they started to ride to the west. The goddesses folded their hands together and closed their eyes, as the path in front of Itachi seemed to warp. Itachi only rode faster and soon a bright light that surrounded him engulfed him.

"_Wait for me Naruto; I'm coming to save you!"_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - -**

The sun was already begging to set when Kabuto arrived in his own manor. Naruto was still fast asleep in his arms. He got out of the carriage and carried Naruto to his quarters. He laid the sleeping form on his bed and watched as the chest rose up in down in steady motion. He gently removed the clothing that covered every inch of skin. He stripped off the silk garment that covered Naruto's body as his breath hitched. He now had all the right to touch that smooth tanned skin under his fingers. He slowly slid his hand along the collarbone and went down to caress the latter's arm. _His skin is so smooth!_ Kabuto thought as he leaned closer to the sleeping form.

His hand ran through the blonde mane and noticed that it was so soft and silky to the touch. It slipped through his fingers like silk. He brought out the few strands of hair that he got from last night and compared it. It was the same hair. He was definitely right about his assumptions. As he stowed away the golden strands, he leaned even closer until his nose touched the other.

"_I wonder how his lips taste and feel like." _ He tilted his head a little bit to the side and pressed his lips to those cherry red lips. Kabuto slightly opened his mouth to let his tongue run over the other's lips. "_His lips are so soft like sakura and they're as sweet as peaches!" _ Kabuto thought as he drew his head back and looked at Naruto. "_You're finally in my arms…Naruto."_

Kabuto let his hands travel down along that well-sculpted chest. He relished the smoothness and firmness of the muscles that outlined that finely toned body. _What if he wakes up?_ Kabuto thought. Thoughts of an angry blonde flashed in his thoughts. "_For precaution, I think it's better if I tie him up." _ Kabuto then took off the sash around his waist and used it to tie Naruto's hands on the headboard. Kabuto then went to his wardrobe, rummaged for another sash and used it to firmly hold Naruto's hands in place.

Kabuto sat on the bed as he watched the sleeping blonde, his hands running down the naked form as he admired those taunt muscles respond under his gentle ministrations. _So smooth…_ He thought. He leaned down and made a hickey on Naruto's neck. He enjoyed the sweet taste of the blonde. _Just like honey and spice._ Kabuto thought.

Just then, the blonde stirred a little bit, making small fluttering sounds.

Something's not right…

Darkness welcomed Naruto as he rouse from his slumber. Was it his eyes? His head was spinning that he didn't bother to try and open his eyes. He was still feeling drowsy.

Something's not welcome…

His body felt heavy; his muscles ached too much that Naruto didn't want to move.

"_Where am I?"_

"Welcome to my home, Naruto…"

That voice, so familiar was also unwelcome. It wasn't his Itachi-sama and the kisses rained upon him didn't really make him feel pleased. Fleeting touches were everywhere and he could do nothing about it.

"N-No… what am I doing here… where is Itachi-sama…?" Naruto said as he tried to lift his arms. He felt that they were somehow constricted as he tried to tug it down. He opened his eyes and saw a pair of cerulean ones peering down at him. He then looked up and saw that silk sashes bound his hands.

"Shh…" Kabuto placed a finger on Naruto's lips. "You're right where you should be Naruto. There's no need to look for General Itachi." Kabuto said. _And besides, it would take him half a day before he would be able to reach you._ He thought as he leaned in to place another kiss on Naruto's lips. Naruto turned away, not welcoming the kiss that was placed on his lips.

"Stop! What are you doing! Stay away from me! Don't touch me!" He cried.

"Oh Naruto, such a fiery temper," Kabuto said as his lips brushed across the pale column of Naruto's neck making the latter stifle a moan. "But do you really want me to stop? I can see how you're reacting towards me. You want this don't you Naruto." Kabuto said as he sucked on the soft flesh on Naruto's shoulder as his hands caressed the sides of Naruto.

Naruto closed his eyes and fought down the reaction that was building deep inside him. He felt hot. He tried to at least get up and fight but found it futile. Kabuto's weight and the sash were not helping at all.

Kabuto smiled as looked at his handiwork. He had marked him and it was time to claim the blonde beauty as his.

"You're beautiful Naruto." Kabuto said as he got up and began to undress himself, smiling as he did so.

Naruto opened his eyes and gasped as he saw Kabuto in his naked glory. Naruto's heart beat faster as Kabuto approached and kneeled on the bed beside him and straddled him by the hips as Kabuto began to slowly grind their hips together. Naruto groaned.

Kabuto leaned down once more to kiss the blonde fully on the lips. As he began to slowly, make his way down to the hardening buds, not stopping his grinding on Naruto's hips. He licked and sucked on Naruto's nipples making the latter squirm under him. Naruto was being flooded by unwanted pleasure. He didn't want this.

"General Kabuto, please stop! Don't do this to me!" Naruto pleaded.

"Why should I? I know your starting to enjoy this as much as I do." Kabuto said as he continued his gentle yet sensual ministrations.

He snaked a hand to grasp Naruto's hardening arousal making Naruto gasp and moan out load. Kabuto smiled triumphantly to himself as he was getting the response he wanted from the blonde. He began to lick a sinful trail down Naruto's chest down to that washboard abs and lower down to Naruto's shaft. Naruto began to writhe under Kabuto. He was getting tense and inevitably very hard under Kabuto's skillful hands.

Kabuto kissed Naruto's washboard abs and dipped his tongue in and out of Naruto's navel. He then went lower until his face was right in front of Naruto's weeping shaft. His tongue darted out to lick the salty sweet precum that was forming at the tip of Naruto's throbbing arousal. Naruto closed his eyes as he swallowed down a moan and bit his lips, drawing out blood as he tried to buck his hips away but Kabuto's hands were like steel, pinning him down on the firm mattress. Kabuto eyed Naruto hungrily. He then dipped his head as he swallowed Naruto whole, as the latter could no longer suppress it, moaned audibly.

Kabuto licked Naruto's shaft as he bobbed his head up and down, his hands caressing the smooth thighs while pinning them down. Naruto cried as he struggled to break free from his bonds. Naruto was close to coming into Kabuto's eager mouth as he clenched his fists bruising those soft insides of his palm.

Kabuto only sucked harder when he saw Naruto's labored breathing. He sucked on it like it was candy and soon enough, Naruto cried out and came into his mouth. He swallowed all of it as if it was ambrosia from the gods. He sucked every single drop and licked Naruto clean. He then looked up to Naruto. His breath hitched at the sight before him. Naruto's form and expression was extremely priceless: chest slowly going up and down, skin glistening with sweat, eyes closed, mouth slightly open. He then crawled up to Naruto and kissed him fully on the mouth as he slid his tongue in that sweet moist cavern. Naruto's mind was clouded. He couldn't think straight. He couldn't believe that he came for Kabuto. Him! That perverted General!

Kabuto broke the kiss as he looked into those deep blue orbs. He loved what he saw. He just loved to see the blonde like this under him. He brought a hand to caress Naruto's face and brushed away the gold strands of hair from his forehead.

"General Kabuto, please don't go any further. Please just stop!" Naruto pleaded. Kabuto just smiled as he placed a kiss on Naruto's forehead.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll be gentle." came Kabuto's reply as he stood up and went to his dresser and retrieved a bottle of lavender scented oil as he hastily went back to his bed. He removed the cork that topped the bottled and poured a substantial amount onto his hand. He set aside the bottle as he spread Naruto's legs wider and inserted a finger into Naruto's sweet little hole then another as he began stretching him. _Seems like I'll be in for a tight fit,_ Kabuto thought. His throbbing shaft was getting harder by the moment.

Naruto arched his back at the intrusion, he moaned deeply as Kabuto began to deliberately pump his shaft. Kabuto mimicked scissor movements as he brushed that little spot that sent shivers up Naruto's spine. _Oh gods, please help me! Itachi-sama!_ Naruto cried silently. He definitely didn't want this. _This could not be happening to me! This not happening!_

As Kabuto withdrew his fingers from Naruto's tight hole, he reached for the bottle of oil once more and lubricated his own throbbing arousal as he positioned himself at Naruto's entrance. Naruto pleaded once more but was silenced by another searing kiss as Kabuto impaled himself in Naruto in one single push. Naruto cried in pain. Even though he was already prepared, Kabuto's size was definitely something.

Kabuto opened his mouth to a silent scream as he impaled himself in Naruto. It was like a velvet clamp clenching his shaft so tightly he could've sworn he could pass out in something that was this fantastic. He slowly began to draw himself in and out of Naruto's tight little hole. _I wonder if General Itachi had this much pleasure with him. Ha! General Itachi, your lovely little blonde is MINE now._ Kabuto triumphantly thought as began to buck his hips a little faster making the blonde whimper in either exquisite pain and definitely unwanted pleasure, it was etched all over the pretty features and he didn't really approve of it. He wanted the blonde to feel what he was feeling—pure bliss and tasteful pleasure.

Kabuto leaned over the blonde as he whispered something in his ear,

"I know what you're thinking Naruto, and it's no use denying yourself of this. Just forget about General Itachi. He's not here and he's definitely not going to be able to stop us. It's just you and me." Kabuto accentuated his point by licking him by the neck up.

"No please, stop! Don't do this!" Naruto cried. But it was useless to unhearing ears. Kabuto was definitely set on his goals.

Tears were starting to pool in Naruto's eyes. It hurt, not only by the sudden intrusion but also by the fact that he was being taken, no, raped was the right word, by Kabuto. He wanted to break loose, get free from his bondage and fly out in to the night into Itachi's arms. _Itachi-sama…_ Naruto thought.

Kabuto rocked his hips almost violently. He shaft brushed that sweet spot in Naruto in every thrust making the latter moan and cry out. Kabuto was close to reaching his climax as his hand began to pump Naruto once more. Their breaths were becoming more labored and Naruto began to writhe under. Sweat began to glisten on their bodies as Kabuto closed his eyes, a few more hard thrusts in Naruto and he came hard, spilling his seeds in Naruto's warm velvety cavern. Stars exploded in Kabuto's closed eyes as Naruto came into Kabuto's hand as tears flowed down to his cheeks as he cried out.

Kabuto collapsed on Naruto. He rested for a few moments as he was taking in fast short breaths as Naruto whimpered. Kabuto propped himself up with his elbows as he looked at Naruto. His face twisted as he saw Naruto's expression: face flushed as tears poured out. Kabuto used his free hand to wipe away the tears as he whispered sweet nothings in Naruto's ear.

Naruto gained his voice back as he opened his eyes and looked at Kabuto,

"General Kabuto, let me go. Please let me go. I don't belong here, not with you." Naruto pleaded.

Kabuto could feel his heart wrench. Even after what he had done, Naruto still thought about Itachi. He cursed silently. He slowly got up and sat beside Naruto as he took him in his arms. He placed a chaste kiss on his lips as he kissed the closed lids of his eyes then placing a kiss on his forehead as he rested his head on Naruto's.

"I know you're thinking about him Naruto, but forget about him. You're here in my arms and there's nothing he can do about it now. Rest Naruto, I know you're tired." Kabuto said as ran his fingers in Naruto's blonde mane. Naruto cried harder as he pleaded and reasoned with Kabuto t free him. Kabuto realized that it was futile to calm Naruto down and he definitely didn't want to let him go. He slightly averted his head, reached for the small box by his bedside table and took out a small pill. He discretely placed it in his mouth then turned back to Naruto and silenced the blonde angel with a kiss a he slid the pill in Naruto's mouth. Naruto's eyes widened, he felt something slid inside his mouth and down his throat. Kabuto broke the kiss as he waited for the pill to take effect. Soon enough, Naruto drifted to sleep. Kabuto got up and headed to his bathroom and to take a warm soak, unknowing of the presence of the young general that had arrived in the outskirts of his manor.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - -****  
**

**-TBC-**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Errors have been changed and edited. Thanks to those who pointed them out.

Review please. )**  
**


	7. The Painful Rescue

_: … : telepathic conversation_

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Painful Rescue**

* * *

It was like a face that launched a thousand horses, only that there was no army behind him.

Itachi strode fast to the west and soon enough, he was there as the northern star had appeared just as the goddesses had said. He was in the outskirts of Kabuto's manor. The goddesses have appeared before him again.

"Get down from your horse, General; you won't need it for now." Tsunade said as Itachi painstakingly complied.

"We'll take you in there silently. We don't want General Kabuto to be alerted." Temari said as she approached Itachi.

"I would be taking Avalanche there. Now go." Ino said as she took hold of the bridle. The three orbed out of sight as Ino looked at Avalanche. "Do you mind if I get a lift?" she said as she patted the horse. Avalanche nodded his head as Ino got on to his back.

The three arrived outside of Kabuto's quarters. The two goddesses forewarned him that they could not assure that Kabuto has not touched Naruto.

"What do you mean you could not assure?" Itachi demanded.

"We are only goddesses, General Itachi, we're not the fates. We do not mess with other peoples lives." Tsunade assessed.

"Tsunade is correct. We do not hold the lives of people. We are only charges of what has been bestowed upon us and those who are under us." Temari explained.

"When we sent Naruto to you, you now are the one who is supposed to be responsible for him; we now only serve as guardians General."

Itachi felt a blow on his heart. He remembered what the goddesses have said to him before,

"Itachi, take good care of your -ahem-lover, understood?" Tsunade said.

"Naruto, be good. Itachi, we entrust Naruto to you." Temari said.

His heart twisted. He should have brought Naruto with him. He should not have left him there all alone in his manor. He knew what Kabuto had done before. He should have taken precaution.

"When you said that you have entrusted Naruto to me, what did you mean by that?"

The two goddesses looked at each other.

_: Should we tell him Tsunade:_

_: Yes. Its better that he knows Naruto's past rather than to keep it a secret. :_

_: I see. Well, by all means, you break the tides to him. :_

Tsunade took a deep breath as she looked at Itachi.

"Do you really want to know General?" Tsunade asked. Itachi nodded as he prepared to listen for what the goddesses have to say.

"You were only seventeen years of age General, when a prosperous city called Hokkan that now lies in ruins was located in the outskirts of this country, was invaded and destroyed by Barbarians from the farthest part of the north. They killed and destroy everything in their path including women and children. Their sole purpose was to abduct the one of its people, Naruto, and to present him to their leader, King Sasuke."

"Wait a minute, I think I've heard about this, but why kill all people to abduct only one person? Why would they go that far?" Itachi asked as he listened in rapt silence.

"King Sasuke was well known for his collection of beautiful women, but since he tires of them easily, he dismisses them. Therefore, he chose to have a male sort and found it very much pleasurable.

"By that time, he had heard rumors of a beautiful man with golden locks and sky for his eyed living there so he decided to find out for himself. He disguised himself as one of the citizens of that country and searched for that person. He soon found him but discovered that he was the youngest son of the present sovereign, King Arashi.

"King Sasuke knew that there was no way King Arashi would give the hand his youngest son to a promiscuous king like him so he better yet decided to launch an all out war over that country and slowly defeated them." Tsunade narrated.

"But isn't that country known for skilled and powerful warriors?"

"Yes General, however, King Sasuke's army was five times in number than those of Hokkan." Temari said, finally speaking out.

"What happened to Naruto then? How was he able to survive?"

"His parents, were very good people. They were very kind to the citizens of Hokkan and therefore respected and loved.

"Just before King Sasuke's army could have reached the palace gates, the king and queen went to the inner sanctuary of the palace and into the temple where they took their children with them together with the three knights of the Phoenix. They knew that there was no hope for survival and to protect their children, they prayed to us to save them.

"We appeared before them and took the children with us. We made decoys of Naruto and his brother. We made them appear to be dead of drinking hemlock. We departed just before King Sasuke's men broke through the surrounding barriers. Naruto was the only one who saw the massacre.

"Years passed and eventually, the wounds in Naruto's heart healed. The reason why we gave him to you is because we saw that you, among all, have a good heart and pure intentions."

"We knew you could protect him General Itachi." Temari said.

Itachi didn't know what to say. He was lost for words. He definitely should have brought Naruto with him. Now that he knew what Naruto have gone through, he was decided to bring him back and protect him with his life.

"Stop brooding, General. Go in there and get your lover back." Tsunade said.

"We'll be waiting for you out here to bring you back home." Temari said as she pushed Itachi. Itachi nodded his head as he hastily went inside Kabuto's quarters.

Inside Kabuto's quarters,

Kabuto touched his lips as he call to mind how soft the redhead's lips were. He licked his lips as tasted the lingering sweetness that remained. He had to smile. Smile because he had now claimed him. He leaned his back over to where the cool water was flowing to let his skin soothe from the heat that prickled it. How he loved the feel of Naruto's skin against his!

Kabuto got out from the bathroom as he dried and clothed himself in Tsunade robes. His head shot up as he could hear audible voices outside his quarters. He took up his sword and silently walked towards the door. I wonder who's out there. Kabuto thought.

Itachi could hear water running from somewhere inside the quarters. He stealthily walked along the corridors and saw a light inside one of the rooms. He quickened his steps as the door to the room opened and saw Kabuto emerge with his sword at hand.

Kabuto, somehow surprised by seeing Itachi in his manor brought up a smile.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise this is, General Itachi. What brings you here in this side of the country?" Kabuto said as he closed the door behind him, advancing towards the smug looking aggravated general.

"Where is he, General Kabuto?" Itachi said. Venom laced in every syllable.

"Where's who, General?" Kabuto asked innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about, General. Where is HE?" Itachi's narrowed dangerously.

"Honestly, General Itachi, I really don't know what you're talking about."

"Stop playing games with me, General Kabuto. Where's Naruto, let him go." Itachi's eyes were lighted up in anger and annoyance.

"So, Naruto's is his real name then? Really nice."

Itachi drew out his sword ready to attack. He was quickly loosing his patience with Kabuto. He just wanted this to get over with and get Naruto out of the place as soon as possible.

"Where the hell is he, General? So we can get this over without bloodshed." Itachi said angrily.

"My, my, such temper General Itachi. But may I ask you, what if someone else already stained him? What would you do?" Kabuto mocked. Itachi's eyes widened as his heart skipped a beat. What does he mean? Itachi thought.

"How dare you touch him General Kabuto! He's mine!" Itachi said as he held his unsheathed sword firmly in his hands.

"But I've done much more than just touch him, General Itachi, much more than you can imagine."

_"No. It can't be ... Naruto ... No ... Son-of-a-bitch!"_ Itachi thought. His mind was in a rage; he'd kill anyone who dared touch Naruto.

Itachi gritted his teeth as he lunged towards Kabuto. Kabuto quickly unsheathed his sword as he blocked Itachi's attack as he swung his it, cutting through the delicate fabric of Itachi's sleeve.

"What did you do to him General Kabuto? Where is he?!" Itachi said as he swung his sword for another attack that was then again skillfully blocked.

Kabuto smiled, "In my bed sleeping peacefully. Let's just say I've worn him out from our previous activities, General. Mind you, our Naruto is such a delightful treat." He mocked.

He had just added fuel to Itachi's burning rage. Itachi charged at Kabuto for another blow. The two exchanges blows' making sparks fly. Each proved to be equal but nothing can match the wrath that Itachi felt. He was on the verge of killing anyone right now--especially Kabuto.

Behind the smiling façade, that Kabuto shows was a cold calculating general that would get anything that he wants in any way he can. And now that he has what he wants, he would never give it up that easily. Kabuto continued to play his silly game with Itachi. Testing how far would the younger general last. He found it rather amusing to play with the young general's patience.

Each swing of the sword, each furious look into each other's eyes, the two generals are proven to be equal in skills. Both skillfully blocked each other's blows as they continued their face off. Itachi was already getting more furious and frustrated. All he wanted was to get Naruto out of there and bring him home safe in his arms.

Itachi knew that it his blows were useless. He was looking for an opening in Kabuto's defenses. With every assault he did, he studied every move that Kabuto did, and alas, found one. Itachi swung his sword above his head with much force that made Kabuto stagger back to block the blow. Itachi freed one hand from the grip on his sword, used it to punch Kabuto hard on the face and delivered another one in his guts making the latter fall down on his knees.

Itachi approached Kabuto and took hold a fistful of his hair as he looked at him straight in the eyes,

"Naruto is mine, General Kabuto! I don't care what you did to him because he always is and always will be mine. And there's nothing you can do about that." Itachi said as he gave him a brutal kick in the guts leaving Kabuto partially sprawled on the ground, sputtering in pain from the blows he received from Itachi.

Itachi straightened himself up as he looked at the closed screen door in front of him. He held out a hand planting it firmly on the door. He paused for moment, took in a deep breath as he pushed the door open and entered the room.

Itachi's eyes widened in horror in the sight before him, he stood there for a moment, hesitating to move. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Naruto naked with only a blanket covering him partly, his hands tied to the headboard. He couldn't breathe. His mind was in frenzy as he quickly rushed to Naruto's side and shook him awake.

"Naruto, wake up, open your eyes! It's me. Naruto!" He said as quickly untied Naruto from his bondage. Naruto didn't respond but continued to sleep. He soothed the bruised wrist of Naruto as he continued to coax him awake.

_"What did he do to you Naruto? Why won't you wake up?"_ Itachi thought as he saw the pillbox on the bedside table. Fuck you General Kabuto! Fuck you big time!

Itachi quickly wrapped Naruto with the blanket and heaved Naruto out of the bed but as soon as he turned around, he saw Kabuto standing by the door, his sword prepared.

"You're not taking him anywhere General Itachi."

"Get out of my way General Kabuto." Itachi threatened.

"Why should I? I'm not dead yet."

Itachi slowly placed Naruto back on the bed as he prepared his sword for another duel with Kabuto.

"If you won't get out of my way then I'll definitely have to force you out of the way."

"And may I ask how?" Kabuto mocked.

"I'll kill you. For crossing the line General Kabuto, is something you should have thought about twice, three times or more if it doesn't bore into that equally thick skull of yours."

"I'd love to see you try General Itachi but I won't easily be defeated by someone like you."

As soon as the words came out of Kabuto's lips, both lunged at each other at an unbelievable speed. Rage, anger, dominance and the desire to win the duel flashed in their eyes.

Sounds of swords clashing could be heard within the room. Skills were tested and the one who had the strongest determination to finish the other was the one that kept them going despite the cuts and bruises they have received.

Itachi positioned his sword chest level with his left hand holding the sword firmly on the handle and the other, opened, positioned on the hilt ready to push. Kabuto saw the stance as he brought up his sword above his head to prepare a downward blow. They stared at each other calculating, waiting for the right moment to attack.

Blood slowly seeped out of their wounds, sweat broke form their brows. Both were in deep concentration. The flickering of the candle was witness to the steady yet cold calculations. The other living thing present in the room was a moth that played closely by the red and yellow flame, which was soon destined, to be doomed when its wings get caught on fire was the end of either one or both of the lives of the Generals.

And as it was foretold, the flickering of the moth's wings set on fire and both lunged at each other at the same time. Only by luck or miracle could save either one's life.

* * *

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Authoress' Note:**

Second to the last chapter. I've edited some of the parts.

For those who doesn't like it then don't read and don't drop me silly reviews!

Constructive reviews are welcomed as always. So… just drop me a line or two and tell me what you think.

Smoochies!


	8. The Blissful Reunion

**  
Chapter 8: The Blissful Reunion**

* * *

Ino arrived in the outskirts of the manor together with Avalanche. She saw Tsunade and Temari watching by the trees. 

"Is everything okay?" Ino asked.

The two other goddesses looked at her and said,

"I hope so, wait a minute," Tsunade said as she sharpened her view. "We better go in there,"

"Why? What's wrong?" Temari asked.

"They're going to kill each other."

"Oh my god. We have to hurry!" Ino croaked.

And with that, the three goddesses orbed out quickly.

As their swords were only a few feet away from each other's throats, a voice boomed out from nowhere as the three goddesses appeared before them. Tsunade quickly gave her hand a wave as their swords shot in opposite directions as they latched themselves on the wall.

"STOP!!!"

The two men looked at the three goddesses with questioning glares.

"There's no need to spill blood on this night Generals." Tsunade said as she returned the glares with equal intensity.

"Why did you interfere?" Itachi asked as he shook in frustration.

"Like I said, there is no need for blood to be spilled for silly quarrels. Do the two of you want war to break out just because of Naruto?" Tsunade deadpanned.

"Whoever you women are, this is OUR problem so stay out of it." Kabuto spat out.

"General Kabuto, your problem is OUR concern. And we WOMEN are the reason why Naruto is here on earth." Ino said as she glared at Kabuto.

"What do you mean you're the reason?" Kabuto asked as he was getting confused. First, they arrive out of nowhere and they were telling him that they were the reason why Naruto was here. _What the hell is going on?_

"We are goddesses general. It's as simple as that." Temari informed.

"It's impossible." Kabuto went wide-eyed at the information.

"Duh."

"Can't you see the wings general or have you gone blind?"

"I can't believe it! How can that be?"

"Do we need to explain to him too?" Temari asked.

"No need. He'll get over it anyhow." Tsunade said. "General Itachi, take Naruto and wait for us outside."

"Wait a minute! He's not taking him anywhere." Kabuto said as he approached the bed but was blocked by Tsunade.

"Naruto is going with General Itachi and there is nothing you can do about it. Now shut up!" Tsunade warned.

Itachi gently carried Naruto out of the room as Kabuto watched in defeat.

"General Itachi, Avalanche is waiting outside. We'll be with you shortly." Ino said as she went to get Kabuto's sword that was deeply embedded on the opposite wall where Tsunade went to fetch Itachi's.

Kabuto went to one of the chairs and sat down with his head bent down.

Temari approached Kabuto and asked,

"Why did you do General Kabuto? Why go that far just to have Naruto?"

"All my life I've seen beautiful people but none of them really saw me as a man, as person who they could love. They only saw me as a General in the emperor's court. The day that I saw Naruto lying half-naked on General Itachi's bed, I instantly fell in love knowing that he might be his already. He was the most exquisite person I've ever met. So much passion burned in his eyes. That kind of passion I've been longing to have close to me.

"When I bedded him, took him by force, I thought I could sway him to become mine, but I was wrong. He still longed for General Itachi and I instantly knew that there was nothing I could do about it unless I could remove General Itachi away from his life permanently. But I guess that luck was by his side and even you goddesses are even with him." He explained as a tear slid down his cheek.

"I'm so sorry. I probably guess I was driven by blind passion myself. All I really wanted was to have someone see me as I am. Someone who could love me as who I am not by what I am."

The goddesses were deeply moved by his sincerity as they saw right through his soul. The three goddesses looked at each other. They knew a perfect solution and remedy for this kind of heartache. The three of them then decided to give him a gift for his sincerity but nonetheless reprimand him for what he had done.

"Well General Kabuto, you seem to be sorry for your actions but nevertheless, it won't erase the fact that you've crossed the line over a million times." Ino said as she handed Kabuto's sword back to him.

"But don't worry, we goddesses aren't that bad." Temari said.

"We decided to give you something since we see that somehow, along the way, you're intentions were somewhat, well, how do I put it, um… noble? I guess that's the right word…" Tsunade scratched her cheek as she approached General Kabuto.

"What do you mean?" Kabuto asked as he looked up to them.

"We mean this," Tsunade said as she waved her hand and perch made of Ivory and silver appeared before them. And sitting on the perch was a beautifully magnificent bird in size with feathers of red and black with eyes of the deepest Tsunade-black hue.

Kabuto looked at it with amazement as he studied the bird.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kabuto asked. It was another bird of song, a Cardinal the size of Naruto in his bird form.

"Yes General, and his name is Haku." Tsunade said as she raised a wrist to let the bird perch.

"So, shall we leave these two alone so they could get to know each other better?" Temari suggested.

"Good idea." Ino approved as Tsunade moved her hand as she ushered the bird to fly to Kabuto.

"We'll be going now General Kabuto." Tsunade said.

"Now don't go looking for trouble and take good care of Haku here, or else…" Temari said as she cracked her knuckles in front of Kabuto's face. Kabuto paled as he nodded his head in understanding.

And the three goddesses walked out of the room giggling as they approached Itachi who was already on his horse with Naruto in his arms. He looked at the three and asked,

"What are you three giggling about?"

"Oh it's nothing General. Shall we get going then?" Tsunade said.

Itachi only nodded as the three encircled him again and soon they were on their way back to the south. In a matter of minutes, they arrived in Itachi's manor.

"Will he be alright?" Itachi faced the goddesses as he lays Naruto on his bed and pulled the covers around him. He let his hand linger on his cheek and caressed a line to his chin.

"He'll wake but we can't promise that everything will be fine. It's between the two of you now," Temari placed a hand of Itachi's shoulder.

"One thing is for certain, General Kabuto would not be bothering the two of you anymore." Tsunade assured him.

"We'll be leaving the two of you now. We'll be seeing you again soon." Ino said.

"We have matters to attend to."

And with that, the three goddesses orbed out of sight.

**Meanwhile, at Kabuto's manor,**

"Stop it! Stop it, Haku-kun!" Kabuto was running around his room, Haku the cardinal was flying in kamikaze style and trying to peck Kabuto to death.

"Oh, Haku-kun!" The cardinal flew straight to him but surprisingly the general threw a blanket over the bird and trapped it.

"Ha!" Kabuto was grinning at himself, held the poor cardinal in one hand and carefully peeled the silk cloth so as not to smother him. Haku was shrieking in defiance but instead it sounded like music to Kabuto's ears.

Then a smart paper fan landed on the general's head.

**WHACK!**

"Itai…!"

"General Kabuto no baka!" Temari was fuming and tapped the paper fan against her hip in a warning. "Are you trying to kill Haku!?"

The young general whipped his head and found the three goddesses… again. Ino was holding her forehead; she was having a migraine. Tsunade was aghast and her mouth was hanging open. Kabuto looked back at Temari and grinned instead.

"You're back!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ino rolled her eyes.

"Good," Kabuto ignored the goddess sarcastic remark and asked, "Um… Are you here to change Haku-chan to human form?"

"Haku-chan?" Temari asked.

"Human form?" Ino looked at Tsunade for her reaction.

"Pervert!" Tsunade screeched and got Temari's paper fan and whacked him repeatedly making the general loose his grasp on the cardinal. The bird flew and perched at Tsunade's shoulder, his black eyes gleamed thankfully at her.

"Ouch, that hurts!"

"General Kabuto," Temari stood, formally, "We gave you Haku as a companion. Not a playmate! Humph! Anyway, it's up to those two goddesses when he will change."

"…Never…" Ino glared at him. Kabuto cringed.

Tsunade flicked her hand and inspected her nails. "Wait till midnight."

Kabuto looked hopefully at Temari. "…Fine… till midnight. Just so you won't cause anymore trouble!"

The general whooped with joy as Haku bowed his head in defeat.

"Good luck, Haku-chan," Ino told him as she stroked its head.

"But I'm warning you General Kabuto, if I see you doing more mess, I WILL SEE TO IT THAT—"

"Okay Tsunade, calm down, I'm sure General Kabuto got the point." Temari placed a calming hand on Tsunade's shoulder while Kabuto was found grinning at the bird…

**  
Back at Itachi's manor…**

As soon as Itachi had his wounds cleaned and bandaged, he went back to his room to check on Naruto. He found him still fast asleep. He tended to Naruto's bruises as he cursed Kabuto mentally.

Itachi changed in to his silk trousers and lay beside Naruto, watching as his lover slept. He caressed his cheek, looking at him full of concern. Finally his lover stirred in his sleep, he propped himself up with his elbow as he stroked Naruto's face bringing the blonde to open his eyes.

Naruto felt a warm hand stroking his cheek. His whole body ached, his eyes felt heavy that he didn't bother to open them. However, he felt that he was safe. He smelled the scent that was close to him and somehow recognized it. The touch was the same and so was the warm body he felt holding him close.

He turned his to where the hand was caressing him and heard his lover's voice calling to him.

"Naruto? Are awake?" Itachi cupped Naruto's cheek as he coaxed his blonde haired lover to awaken. Naruto recognized that oh so achingly familiar voice. He heard it repeatedly, asking him to open his eyes, and the touch! It was the same touch he loves to feel against his skin. Naruto's eyes fluttered open as he found pitch black orbs staring back at him.

"Naruto, are you okay? Thank goodness you've woken up." Itachi held Naruto closer to him as he nuzzled Naruto's hair.

"Itachi-sama? Is that really you?" Naruto brought up a shaky hand to touch Itachi's face. His vision was still a bit blurry. Itachi took his hand in his and kissed it.

"Yes Naruto, it's me."

"Where am I? What happened? What happened to your arm?" And suddenly, Naruto remembered the incident before. He turned away from Itachi's embrace as he tried to get out of bed.

"What are you doing?" Itachi pulled Naruto back down to him. Naruto struggled as he moved away from Itachi.

"Itachi-sama please let go of me." Naruto tried to stand up but stumbled back down to Itachi's arms.

"I won't let go Naruto. I won't ever let go of you."

"Itachi-sama, you don't want me like this! I've been with another man! I've betrayed you!" Naruto croaked as tears started to roll down his cheeks. He was shaking uncontrollably.

"No Naruto—"

"Itachi-sama you don't understand! You don't know what happened! General Kabuto… General Kabuto… He took me… He did things to me… Itachi-sama can't you see, can't you understand!" Naruto was having a hard time explaining it to Itachi. He was getting frustrated just by telling it to Itachi and the arms around him wasn't helping him to ease it out.

"Naruto! Just shut up! I know what happened and I don't care! Naruto, whatever he did to you, past is past. What matters is most is that you're here with me. Here in my arms." Itachi said as he began rocking Naruto back and fort as he comforted him.

"Why Itachi-sama… Why do you still want me like this?" Naruto leaned into the embrace as he began to relax a bit in Itachi's warm embrace.

"Because I love you Naruto, I love you more than you'll ever know. And I know that you never wanted this to happen and it's my fault for leaving you alone and letting General Kabuto come near you again. I'm sorry Naruto. I know I can't erase the past Naruto but we can make new memories. But do know one thing Naruto, that I can take away the pain you feel right now." Itachi kissed away the tears as he held Naruto tighter in his arms. Naruto only sobbed harder.

"Hush now Naruto, it's going to be okay." Itachi gently cradled Naruto in his arms and brought him to the bathroom. He carefully laid Naruto in the cool water as he washed Naruto. He let the water run through his lover's body as he used a sponge to wash his chest.

Naruto looked at Itachi. He didn't know what to say. What would he say? He was too ashamed too even get this close to his lover and even look at him. Itachi sensed Naruto's distress. He held on to his hand as he leaned over to kiss him.

"It's alright Naruto. Everything going to be okay, I promise." Itachi stood up and prepared a towel as he got Naruto out of the water and helped him to dry up. Itachi then carried Naruto back into the bedroom as he settled the latter down on the silky soft sheets of his bed. Once Naruto was settled, he curled his back away from Itachi. He on the other lay beside him and wrapped his arms around Naruto.

"Don't turn away from me Naruto," Itachi whispered in Naruto's ear as he drew him closer. He kissed Naruto's temples as he let his hand run down the latter's smooth chest.

"Itachi-sama, why are you doing this?" Naruto asked as he tired to ignore the growing sensations the other was rousing in him.

"Because I need to. You were taken away from me Naruto and I need to reclaim you. You're mine Naruto, always and forever will be mine. I love you still Naruto, even after what's happened."

Naruto's heart skipped a beat. He felt a pang of guilt rise within him. He then slowly turned to Itachi and saw a pair of warm sapphire eyes peering at him closely. He snuggled closer to Itachi as he tipped his head on Itachi's shoulder. Itachi placed a kiss on Naruto's lips as he let his hand cup Naruto's cheek. The kiss was gentle at first and slowly grew in intensity. Itachi darted his tongue out to lick Naruto's lips, asking for entrance. Naruto complied as his tongue met with Itachi's.

After what it seemed like minutes that passed, they broke the kiss as they allowed themselves to breathe. Itachi let a slender finger run along Naruto's cheek down to his jaw line as he looked intently at him.

"You're mine Naruto." Itachi possessively ran his hand across Naruto's bare chest making the latter shiver.

"Yours..." Was Naruto's intelligent reply as he was loosing himself in the pleasure his raven-haired lover was seducing in him.

Itachi saw that Naruto was now relaxed. He latched his lips on Naruto's neck and began to suckle the tender flesh. Naruto moaned and arched his neck allowing Itachi more contact. Naruto's hands ran along side Itachi's glistening back as he moaned out loud when Itachi fondled with his crotch. Itachi went down lower, leaving wet trails and red marks on Naruto. He had marked him in very specific places, biting and sucking on the tender flesh and licking them as he went on.

Naruto writhed and melted under Itachi's burning touch. He groaned when Itachi's lips grazed at his erect nipple and cried out when Itachi sucked on it hard, biting and lapping the hard morsel in his mouth, loving the way Naruto responded to his ministrations. Itachi's hands stroked Naruto's length. Stroking it slowly, bringing it to harden. His fingers then slowly went below the hilt and teased his lover's tight entrance. Slowly, Itachi eased a finger in and out of Naruto's tight entrance, preparing him as he slowly went further down Naruto's torso until his face was right in front of Naruto's weeping shaft.

Itachi darted out his tongue to lick the pearly liquid at the tip of Naruto's shaft. He then ran his tongue from the tip to base and back before he took Naruto's length fully in his mouth. Naruto arched his back and cried out. Waves of sensation ran through his veins as Itachi bobbed his head as he sucked Naruto's shaft. Naruto clenched the sheets in his hands as he moaned, he tried to close his legs but the steel hold of Itachi's hands on his thighs prevented him from doing so, and soon enough, Naruto orgasmed in Itachi's ravenous mouth. He sucked all that Naruto can give and licked him clean just like a cat would.

Naruto's chest moved up and down as he regulated his breathing. Itachi moved up to Naruto and kissed him fully, letting the blonde taste his own essence. Itachi's kiss was possessive as he tightened his arms around the blonde's. Itachi broke their kiss and noticed that Naruto was getting drowsy; he propped himself and looked deep into his lover's glazed blue eyes.

"Don't doze off on me yet Naru-chan; we still have more things to do." Itachi bent down once more and place a chaste kiss on Naruto's cherry red lips. Naruto nodded as he brought up a slender hand and caressed Itachi's cheek.

Itachi took Naruto's hand and kissed it as he moved down again to prepare Naruto. He took the vial of oil situated on his bedside table and coated his fingers. He then slowly eased a finger in and out of Naruto's entrance. Then two fingers opened him, gently stretching him, made him ready. Naruto moaned as his head flew back, he was panting and moaning Itachi's name like chant, whimpering. It was then that Itachi decided that Naruto was ready. Itachi then placed Naruto's leg on his shoulder and impaled his own engorged, throbbing cock in Naruto's tight entrance. He slowly moved inside of Naruto, savoring warm rush and tightness of the velvety cavern. He then leaned forward when his cock was completely buried inside his lover and latched his lips on a particular spot on the honey colored skin of Naruto's neck.

Naruto was moaning in complete abandon as Itachi began to move in a slow and erotic dance and began sucking and biting on the tender flesh of Naruto's neck. Naruto threw his head back against the soft pillows as Itachi started to hasten the movement of his hips. The blonde cried out when Itachi changed the angle of his entrance, making his cock brush that sweet spot inside of Naruto with every thrust.

Molten lava ran through the Naruto's blood as he welcomed the feelings in its wake. New sensations flooded his senses as he clawed Itachi's back. Itachi in return left the patch of skin as he started leaving love bites on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto cried out as a slim but strong hand wrapped itself around his shaft, stroking him, bringing him to a higher level of ecstasy.

Naruto writhed under Itachi, moaning and calling his lover's name like a mantra. Soon enough, both were on the brink of ecstasy. With every thrust Itachi did, added to the pools of passion the blonde was feeling. Naruto mewled as Itachi brushed the same spot in him over and over. Itachi knew that he was about to come, looked at Naruto. The look on Naruto's face was priceless—his neck was arced, mouth slightly open, eyes glazed.

Naruto's hands closed over Itachi's shoulders like steel as Itachi watched Naruto's pupils narrow to pinpoints. He heard Naruto gasped, then, his back arched, head tilted back. Rapture found it's way to the two as Naruto's voice reverberated off the walls of Itachi's room. His seed spilled out on his lover's tight abs as Itachi blinked at the cry and then let his head fall back as he himself joined the blonde's cry as Naruto's tight passage clenched down around him like a steel clamp and pulled him over the edge. Itachi gave several powerful thrusts as he released himself in Naruto, pouring out all of himself onto his lover as he continued to thrust over and over. All that made sense to him now was the need to fill the blonde with his seed, brand him, mark him, and claim him as his and only his.

Itachi gathered his remaining bit of common sense as slowly pulled out of Naruto and collapsed beside him. Both were panting and sweaty. Itachi then fused his lips onto the blonde's. Their arms and tongues entwined as they snuggled closer to each other, Itachi's hold and kiss were possessive as he tightened his arms around the blonde.

Itachi broke the silence as he tore his lips away from the blonde.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Itachi asked as he cupped the blonde's cheek. Naruto only nodded, as he looked deep in to his lover's warm gaze. Naruto then laid his head on Itachi's shoulder as he snuggled closer, embracing the warmth his lover was emitting.

"Itachi-sama…" Naruto was looking for the right words to say but was silenced when a finger was placed in his lips. He then looked up again to Itachi and saw that he was looking fondly at him.

"Hush now Naruto…"

Naruto shook his head as he took hold of Itachi's hand and continued,

"I love you Itachi-sama. I will always love you, until the end of time…"

"Same here Naruto… I love you too… I will love you until the end of time."

Itachi smiled tenderly at Naruto as he touched the place where he had marked him.

"I've marked you Naruto. Not even that perverted General can take you away from me. You're mine." Itachi said as he leaned over and gathered Naruto in his arms.

"I'm yours…" Naruto said contently as he wounded an arm around Itachi's slim waist and closed his eyes.

Itachi watched as his lover drifted off to sleep. He soon followed but not before he looked out of the window, he silently thanked the goddesses for helping him bring Naruto back to him.

Fireflies played under the moon lit night and the stars shone brightly, painting the night sky. Itachi smiled again as he too, drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The rays of the sun radiated and the morning breeze entered Itachi's room. The soft breeze tickled Itachi's skin, awakening him. The warm body beside him didn't want him to open his eyes but the chirping of the birds outside his window said otherwise. He then opened his eyes and saw Naruto looking up to him.

"You're up early." Itachi said as the blonde smiled at him.

"Do you have errands to do today, Itachi-sama?" Naruto asked as he placed a hand on Itachi's chest.

"No, I don't." Itachi said as he propped himself up with his elbow. A knock then came from outside, calling for him.

"General Itachi, are you awake sir?"

Itachi sighed in annoyance but answered the call either way.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Shall we prepare your breakfast by the gazebo? Or would you prefer to have brought here, sir?" The servant asked.

Itachi looked at Naruto and then decided for their morning meal to be brought over.

"Bring it here. Just place it outside and we'll come out later."

"It will be done." And with that, the servant left. Minutes later, the servant called out again to inform Itachi that everything was ready and then, left again. Itachi got out of bed and dragged Naruto with him towards the bath. Afterwards, they went out to have their breakfast as they endlessly teased each other.

As they finished, the two sat down as Itachi played his violin. Then, an unexpected visitor dropped by.

"Lovely tune."

Itachi turned around only to see a mega-watt smile flashed at Naruto, then turned to a nod at him.

"What are you doing here?" Itachi asked as Naruto scrambled to get behind him, peeking cautiously on his shoulder.

"Good morning to you too, General Itachi." Kabuto greeted with a mischievous grin was plastered on his face.

"If you're here for more trouble, well, I'm sorry but I'm in no mood to fight." Itachi spat out. Just then, another raven-haired guy peeked out of Kabuto's shoulder, looking at them with a slight distasteful look clearly written all over face.

"Aniki!" Naruto exclaimed as he moved out from behind Itachi.

"Naruto!" The guy replied. Kabuto looked at his companion or should I say, newfound lover with a curious gaze.

"Haku-chan, what's the meaning of this? Do you two know each other?" Kabuto asked.

"Naruto is my brother, my only brother." Haku informed them. The two Generals went wide-eyed at the information.

"You're brothers!!!" The two exclaimed. The two looked at each other and nodded at their lovers respectively.

"Wow…" was Kabuto's intelligent reply.

"Haku, how come you're with him? And what's the deal with the 'Haku-chan' thing?" Naruto asked as he looked at his brother.

"The goddesses sent me to him. And to think, Tsunade had me transform right in front of him last night!"

"And the 'Haku-chan' thing is just my nickname for him." Kabuto said with a wide grin. Haku scowled even more.

Naruto dragged Haku to a chair and found him slightly uptight.

"What happened to you?" Naruto asked and then looked at Kabuto, "What did you do to him?"

"He just did me three times last night." Haku informed as he slowly sat down to one of the chairs.

"What!!!" Naruto was horrified.

"I always knew you were a pervert." Itachi looked smugly at Kabuto, he in reply just grinned even more.

"Well, this is such a blissful reunion. So, General Itachi, do you mind if we had a little chat while we leave these two to catch up?" Kabuto asked as Itachi only moved away from them and led Kabuto nearby.

"Well, what did you want to have a 'little chat' about?"

"I just wanted to apologize for my actions. Although I must admit that I truly enjoyed last night's activity with Naruto."

Itachi shot Kabuto a dangerous glance.

"You have your own lover now, General Kabuto so I suggest that you keep away from mine."

"Now that you've mentioned that, Naruto is truly a breathtaking sight." Kabuto said as he looked at Naruto talking to his brother animatedly. Itachi took Kabuto by the collar and shook him.

"Listen well, General, if you want to live another day, I suggest that you stop flirting with MY lover."

"Hey, I wasn't flirting with him, I was just giving compliments."

"After what you did last night to him?! Compliments?! You have the nerve to even show your face here." Itachi scowled as Kabuto sweat dropped.

"Keep your cool General, I promise it wont happen again. I swear! Although I really want to do it again with Naruto." Kabuto teased. Itachi was really loosing his cool and at the moment, the two started throwing insults at each other. The two brothers looked towards the two, then looked at each other before they shot up from their seats to pry the two squabbling Generals away before one of them gets to sport a splinter the next day.

"Naruto, you have such a hot-headed lover." Haku said as he took hold of Kabuto and dragged him away.

"Thanks! And as for you, you have an extremely perverted General for a lover." Naruto complimented back as he started to reprimand Itachi. "Itachi-sama please, calm down, your wounds are not healed yet."

"That goes the same for you Kabuto!"

"Aww, Haku-chan, I didn't know you cared!" Kabuto said as he glomped at Haku.

"Aaack! Let go of me! Pervert! Hentai!" Haku screeched.

"I'm not finished with you yet General Kabuto! I'm going to give a piece of my mind!"

"Itachi-sama, please calm down." Naruto soothed but found it quite futile. Then, a wild idea came up to him. He wasn't sure it would work but took a shot at it. He went in front of Itachi, placed his hands on his lover's shoulders and kissed him fully on the lips. Itachi was somehow dumbstruck but either way, distracted from his previous homicidal intent on Kabuto.

Itachi possessively wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and deepened the kiss. Kabuto and Haku were frozen in their spot as they watched on as Kabuto got a bit envious.

"Ne Haku-chan, why don't we get busy ourselves?" Kabuto smiled mischievously at his slightly shorter lover, and before Haku could even make a snide comment, Kabuto pinned him to the wall and started to kiss him passionately.

"Aaack! Naruto, I demand that you stop kissing your lover right this instant!!!" Haku squealed as he tried to get away from Kabuto's roaming hands.

"Sorry Haku, but I'm enjoying Itachi-sama's kisses way too much…" Naruto replied as Itachi silenced him with another soul searing kiss.

Haku sweat dropped as Kabuto leaned forward.

"Don't mind them Haku-chan, let's just have our own fun…" Kabuto said.

"Pervert! Get away from me…" But Haku was cut off with one of Kabuto's scorching kisses. Haku sighed as he let his lover get the best of him yet again.

The two couples started to make out just when,

"Ahem!"

The four of them looked around and saw the three goddesses standing by.

"The four of you should go get a room." Ino said as she threw daggers at Kabuto and smiled cheerily at Itachi.

"And to what do we owe this pleasure of you goddesses being here?" Kabuto asked with a smile ever plastered on his face.

"We just wanted to see how you guys were doing. And from the looks of it you guys are doing more than A-OK." Tsunade said chirpily.

"Yeah, but in any case, we're here to give the four of you our blessings." Ino told them.

"Well, we better do what were here for so these two pairs could continue with their rendezvous." Temari said as the three of them nodded and waved their hands as two pairs of gold, silver and crystal colored ribbons appeared. The three of them approached the two couples and tied their hands together as they gave them their blessings.

"We hope that the four of you find eternal happiness." Tsunade said as the other two goddesses nodded in agreement. Ino patted Temari's back as she was fighting the urge to cry.

"Just look at those two. Our two little charges are now all grown up and so mature. Doing the things that we should be enjoying in our life… Got a tissue?" Temari sniffed as Ino whipped out a tissue from somewhere.

"Now you two," Tsunade said as she addressed Naruto and Haku, "Behave and be good."

"I know that." Naruto said as he smiled towards Itachi.

"How on earth am I suppose to be _**good **_if I get a general who's virtually horny 24/7?!" Haku burst as he looked incredulously at Kabuto.

"I am?" Kabuto asked incredulously.

"Oh well, it's not that bad Haku-kun. I'm sure it's nothing you couldn't handle." Ino said as she patted him.

"Come on we got to go now before we witness anything more than smooching." Tsunade said as she gestured towards Itachi and Naruto whose lips were again locked in a steaming hot kiss.

"Bye! See you goddesses soon!" Kabuto bade as he hovered close to Haku. Itachi and Naruto broke the kiss to look at the three. The goddesses smiled at them and orbed out of sight.

"I can't believe I got myself married to you. Of all people, why you?!" Haku remarked, as he looked the ribbons tying their hands.

"Hey General Itachi, do you mind if we borrow one of your rooms?" Kabuto asked as he groped Haku's ass making the latter yelp.

"Sure. Be my guest." Itachi said as he pointed to one of the rooms nearby, not breaking his gaze with Naruto.

"Thanks!" Kabuto said cheerfully as he dragged Haku into one of the rooms and bolted it shut. The last thing they heard was Haku's voice, screaming,

"Naruto! Tasukete!"

"He'll get over it." Naruto said as he glanced at the room. "And you, you don't seem to be bothered by the fact that General Kabuto is staying here." Naruto said nonchalantly as he wrapped his free arm around Itachi's neck.

"Why should I when I'm already married to you." Itachi said as he leaned his forehead on Naruto's.

"Should we have our own fun now, Itachi-sama?" Naruto asked as he drawled a long line along Itachi's cheek.

"Let's." Itachi said as he heaved Naruto and brought him back into their room.

And all that was heard later on from Itachi's quarters were loud moans of ecstasy. Well, as the saying goes, all's well, ends well…

****

Owari  


* * *

**Oh well, that's all folks! So much for chapter 8! What do you guys think? Like it? Anyway, must run! I still have other fics to finish.**

******[Ino**:Another lemon!!!

******[Temari:** I have nothing to do with this!

******[Tsunade:**Yeah! I agree to that. You two left me with all the work!!!

******[Temari**:Gomen… Hey, why don't we do a sequel wherein Naruto and Haku lays eggs so that they could have little tykes running around?

******[Ino**:Yeah, and when the eggs come out, why not let the seme's sit on them until they crack!

******[Tsunade**:And it ends up with me doing all the work again?! No way José!

******[Kabuto**:Haku-kun!!! There you are! (Glomps Haku)

******[Haku**:Aack! Let go of me! Why on earth am I included in this! I demand that you take me out of this fic!!!

******[Tsunade:**You talk too much! Kabuto do something over here!

******[Itachi**:Thanks for letting my Naru-chan and I spend a lot of quality time together.

******[Naruto:**Tsunade!!! What on earth &!…

******[Tsunade:** Itachi, make your boyfriend shut up before I change my mind with the pairings…

******[Itachi**: Come here Naru-chan! I don't want that pervert's hands all over you again…

* * *


End file.
